star trek voyager meets jedi
by Karajadekim
Summary: Star trek and s tar wars collide
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek voyager meets the Jedi Part III the academy years**

We just arrived at our new residence an apartment for where we could live my dad and his new wife Elizabeth Keeler disembarked the transport after us.

Luke handed Harry my Husband a set of keys. "Here is a little present for you and Kara you can stay at the academy you helped build yourself this is a little parting gift Kiana and I want you to have we will stay around for sometime but we are going to retire here the Jedi order is yours now."

Harry looked at me and raised a questioning eyebrow he opened our bond up "Kara don't let your dad do this you're the owner and builder of this acdemy don't make him do this besides I have a bad feeling about this chalet."

I looked at my dad and stepmom "dad I can't accept this with being the owner and founder of this place I can't live apart from it and I get depended on to always be there for my students"

Luke looked at me and then gave Harry a look "Make her take these use for weekend getaways but watch one room its has a time machine that if you get to close to it or enter it will move you thru time and space and you can't change the past unless it's absolutely necessary especially if you are time travel sensitive like you and Petra and harry are"

Harry looked at me "oh great Kara now he tells us"

Kara "okay fine daddy we will take the keys thanks for the warning and the heads up"

Beth: Luke lets go to our cottage outside of the academy and let Kara get settled in with the others"

Luke linked his arms thru Beth's "Very well my love we will let her get settled in and we will check on her once she gets her stuff in.

He nodded at me"let me know how you like it Kar

I looked at Harry together we watched them go Harry put his arm around me and we walked to the apartment Harry put the keys in my bag and helped me carry my things in.

Harry looked at me "Kara we should just accept this you know how sometimes we want to get away"

I know harry it's just I don't want anything to distract us at the moment with just getting this started and just moving in and the time travel thing flips me out what if we change stuff that isn't suppose too?"

Harry opened the door to our apartment with our kids in tow carrying there stuff

The kids settled in and I looked around the furniture was nice enough


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Kara why are you looking so glum we moved in we made it here safely without any sith or anything trailing us. All our furniture Got here without incident you are fine we just need to relax

"Harry we can't not yet" I said we need to get settled in the best we can and get ready.

I watched harry he walked away and I followed him and we headed towards the chalet and the room dad warned him about I could tell he was in the middle of a vision of the past. Thru our bond he sucked me in.

I saw inside Hurry's mind our bond has been gettingstronger sense we left Starfleet he was flashing back to when voyager first returned when Libby broke his heart and he had second thoughts about remaining in Starfleet I listened in

_Libby: Harry I thought you were gone for good I found solace in a old friend of yours from Starfleet named Michael he was getting a command of his own and he needed a first officer and a wife I couldn't wait on you any longer harry and rumors flew around you slept with a couple alien girls and you were presumed dead. So I told him yes and I was working with Starfleet intelligence Harry your thinking of leaving Starfleet if you're not career minded what the use is. You have always been the dreamer and the eternal optimist that attracted me to you now I am not sure._

_Harry looked at her "Libby I want you to be happy if that is what it takes I am sure you will be happy with Michal he was a great guy he always had his eye on you I will find someone else someday."_

_Harry walked back to his quarters and he excited the flashback he shook himself out of it and wiped his tears away. _

He turned around "Kara how long was you standing there?"

I looked at him" I saw the whole thing she never liked you Harry she was not right for you" I set down beside him and kissed him passionately you did find someone better me. "

Harry shut the curtain and used the force to lock the door and straddled me pulling my clothes off and made love to me hard and rough and passionately

I sighed "oh Harry" we made love the rest of the night

Harry and I were cuddling in the chalet he looked at me

"Kara baby you know what I am glad I met you. you changed my whole life darling you helped me discover who I was and what I was meant for and you gave me your best thing you and you helped me hone my skills and become a great Jedi a strong healer and fighter I am not sorry I met you Kara sometimes I don't think we are good enough for each other but something always happens that changes my mind.

I looked at harry "I feel the same way darling we don't deserve each other I was raped by my stepdad and I felt my life was over no guy would want me I am damaged goods. But then I found you and it made it all worth it "

Harry sighed that is why we are so perfect for each other we complete and help each other darling why don't e take this as a turning point in our lives and get some more of Petra and obi wan's kids and Petra and Chakotay's kids to join up and we will add our own kids into it we could enroll the youngster's and I intercepted something why we were on Earth there is a refugee ship that has the Jedi' academy from courcnat and the academy on Ocilla where your dad had his before he retired maybe we can pick up refugees from there I am sure they had Jedi families

We could talk to Janeway cause she helped build this and see if we can borrow voyager cause before you left didn't she give it to you ?

I looked at Harry "she did but that was the same day we resigned our commission and you and Libby broke up. It was about a week ago tomorrow we did it.

Harry looked at me "Kar don't you see what I am asking contact janeway let her see if you can take Voyager back and run it to corucant. To pick up those refugee's and their families we have enough apartments here to rebuilt it and the Jedi temple we just need Jedi to fill it Keri and Kristina and Zoe and Zek and our two twin sons won'[t keep the temple and the academy for long as well as Petra and her crew Aaron and Astra, Sekky and Kole, Katia and her other kids by obi wan and chakotay won't be enough either.

I lifted up my hand to stop Harry "Ok Kim I will contact Janeway and see what we can do let me go the academy computer lab and communications station and I will contact her."

Harry smirked by all means Grand master go ahead tell Janeway I said hello."

I walked down the hall my boots clattering on the new linoleum floor

I tapped the comm. link to open up to Earth "Starfleet academy please I want Admiral Janeway if you don't mind tell her it's Captain Kim"

Janeway was in her office preparing a lecture a young ensign came in to talk to her he rang the door chime

Janeway set up and strgihted out her tunic and hair she looked at her face in the mirror and arranged her hair she was expecting a visit from her ex husband chakotay

Janeway opened the door "come"

The Ensign opened the door Admiral Janeway you have a call from subspace from Naboo her name is Kara she said it was urgent she said you two were old friends."

"Ensign Michkanki Thank you put it thru to my office please"

The Ensign nodded "Yes Admiral"

He tapped a few keys on his computer and patched it into Janeway's office

"Janeway tapped her computer "This is Janeway"

"Hey Kathryn its Kara how are you?"

Janeway" Kara so good to hear out of you how does the academy look to you?"

Thank you Admiral its Great I have a huge favor to ask of you if you don't mind Harry intercepted a transmission from Corucant right before we left about refugees' that were Jedi masters and trainees' that were being attacked on corucant and purged out Harry and I want voyager one last time I know you said it was my ship I won't go under the federation banner if you don't want me to

Janeway waved her hand "Kara don't worry about it you and Harry are still active in the system as Captain and Commander in the system we will do this under the federation with my approval in fact you can have Voyager I was going to give it to Chakotay but I want all the medications my future self put in it to remain in your hands Kara so I will recommend Voyager to be decommissions after this and you can keep it as well as the Jade shadow if not it will be dissected and studies which would be good for the federation but bad for posterity and with my daughter living with h Chakotay and Petra now I want her to know the ship her mom worked on before she divorced and put on a desk job so you can have it I will see to it that it gets there unless you want to meet us with your and harry's ship.

Sure thing Admiral we will be there soon "Harry Lets get on the Shadow and head back to Earth and San franicisco again."

Harry Sure kara no problem i will start preflight now."

Harry and i jumped on our ship and set a couse for Earth and we arrived there in a short time"

Janeway met us at the docking bay we landed Shadow"

"Janeway smirled its all yours Kara i am sure you and Harry can fly it i put a temp crew on we will send a transport for them to come back on"

" I looked at Janeway Thank you o much admiral ireally appricate this

"Kara don't mention it anything for a old friend

Harry and I loaded our ship up

Harry lets plot a course for Earth Luke and beth will watch our kids for us .


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journey Back **

**Harry loaded the Shadow up I looked at him "I didn't think we would return to Earth this soon. Luke and Beth have Luke and Harry JR and Keri and Kristina and James and John and Zoë "**

**Harry nodded "I know" Harry activated the Tran warp lever on the ship and sent us to Earth. I set in the co pilots seat watching him.**

**Harry looked at me and stroked my Hair " Kara I know you haven't really felt home anywhere lately sense we left Earth and Moved to Naboo I promise this will be our last Journey for awhile" Harry looked away off in the distance in deep thought I could read his mind certain things he hid from me he didn't tell me much about his life before Starfleet academy or his past.**

"**Harry baby what are you thinking about" I prodded him**

**Harry watched the line of stars in front of him I could tell he was shutting me out **

"**Harry please talk to me"**

"**Kara I just can't there is something about my past on Earth I am not to happy about and I am afraid we might run into her with the refugees "**

**I looked at Harry with interest "who is Her ?"**

"**She is my old girlfriend a high school sweetheart Her name is Jenna I dated her when I went to San Diego High." **

"**Was she before Libby ?"**

"**Libby I met in Starfleet Academy my cadet year so she was before. With Jenna I sensed something about her with my sixth sense before I knew that this power, I had was the Force it was a strong power that drew me to her and she used it for the wrong reasons . I set her on a straight road and told her to study deeper and rethink her sides. **

**She told me no and went on her own to a Rogue trainer that trained her and that is one reason I looked up the passenger manifest on this transport from Corcuant Jenna was on it and her and I nearly did it twice I stopped it the second time she attempted to seduce me and I resisted and she has had it out for me ever since. We made out the first time we got to the point but we never did it she wanted to but I didn't I felt she wasn't the right one for me . "**

"**So you two did it once."**

**Harry blushed "she and I went to a soritarty party with her housemates and she got me drunk she was drunk herself and we did do it. that was the part I wasn't proud of the part I didn't' want to tell you."**

**I touched Harry's hand "Don't worry about it Harry its in the Past that was 18 years ago your not that person anymore and I forgive you for it Harry if we meet up with Jenna Andrews we can handle her our bond is inpentratable and we are stronger together honey"**

"**So your not mad Kar?"**

**I looked at Harry and traced his face I am not mad at you Harry I already forgave you for it That person that you were isn't who you are when you became a Jedi your past life isn't what matters anymore its what you do now. We can change the future not the past love."**

**The navicomputer beeped "Kara thank you I know you would trust me and forgive me we are coming up on Earth Admiral Janeway is hailing us."**

"**Harry Put her thru"**

**This is Admiral Janeway Chakotay of Starfleet Kara is that you"**

"**Yes it is Kathryn we found our way we are coming into orbit now "**

"**So do you have your old uniforms if not I can replicate you some we might need you to stay a little longer our long range scans picked up some borg signatures' and some cardassion ones we might need your help captain Kim.**

"**Give us a minute to discuss it Admiral hang on" I muted the Channel**

"**Harry Kara I know you miss Starfleet but we didn't return to Earth to rejoin you have your academy to run and we aren't really suppose to fight we are just here to get refugees Kara as Jedi we don't fight in space battles anymore."**

"**Harry Kathryn is our friend I think we should help her and its not just because she was my mentor Harry she is going to do us a favor giving us Voyager so the least we can do is return the favor. I packed our old uniforms in our bags as well as our Jedi robes Harry"**

**Harry glared at me "So you knew she would ask us to help her that is why you left the kids with Petra and Chakotay "**

**I nodded "yes Harry I knew I had a dream about it when I was napping on the way here we are suppose to be here to help here as well as pick up the refugees and we might end up battling your old flame too"**

**Harry " Kara sometimes I hate your dreams tell the future we can't fight this Janeway is like a mom to you I understand that cause your mom died when you were young and Luke raised you and your unswervingly loyal to Janeway I guess we can help out.**

**Kara reopened the channel "Admiral we will help out"**

"**Janeway Very well land in space dock and put your anchors up you two are going to be fighting on Voyager with some cadets you might want to Change before you report in Admiral Carlisle isn't as forgiving as Paris and He don't like me that well. I suggest you keep your Jedi identies secret until your in battle. HE isn't into all that mystics"**

**Harry and I exchanged a look "Why don't I like the sound of that I sent to Harry keep our Jedi identies secret this Carlisle is bad news" I pulled off my robe and tunic and pants and walked back and put on my captain uniform and pulled my hair back in a French twist.**

"**Harry maybe you should cut you're hair two I don't like the ponytail on you. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut Harry's hair shorter. Harry slicked the rest of it back. **

"**I am surprised my uniform still fits " I said "You kept in good shape Kara mine is a little tight in the chest."**

"**Your more muscular now then you were and I think you help with that when we get our exercise I winked and traced Harry's chest thru his uniform Harry moaned "maybe we should do something before we report in" Harry smirked.**

**I took off our comm badges and buriod them under our robes and clothes and pushed harry down on the bed and straddled him. I went down on him arching down and pushing my chest aginst his he pulled off my jacket and turtleneck an d tank top and pants and pushed up into me I moaned loudly "oh harry I love you so much "**

**I raked my nails down his chest harry moaned " Oh kara he sighed I love you very muc h too even though you frstate me to no end somtime . " we made love for about a hour. The comm channel beeped on our ship. **

**Kathrny "Kara are you and harry coming in I see where your sihip landed."**

**harry and I pulled our uniforms back on**

"**We are on our way in Kathryn we just got a little distracted We are beaming down now."**

**kathryn beamed us into starfeet hq **

"**Kara your hair is falling out of your twist" Janeway quickly pulled it back. "the admiral is on his way zip up your jackets were you two doing what I thought you two were doing Harry zipped up his jacket and handed me my commbadge and put his on. we hid our lightsabers in our phaser holsters.**

**I whispered to Janeway and she laughed " I thought so"**

**Harry and I Stood at Attention along with Janeway She whispered in our ears "I promoted you both to Admiral's for the moment but when your on Voyager your Captain Kara and Harry is your first officer"**

**Admiral Carlisle walked into Janeawy's office **

**Name and Rank you two**

**I stood at attention "Admiral Kara Jade Kim reporting for duty sir"**

"**Harry Kim Admiral sir" Harry snapped to attention **

**Admiral Carlisle circled us " So you two are Janeway's Pets you two must be good if she called you two from wherever you two were she told me you two left for about 9 years from Starfleet to raise a family I looked at Kathryn "Just play along "she told us in a stage whisper **

**I looked at him "Yes Sir that is true we did want some time to raise a family As soon as the Admiral called Sir we were Eager to help. "**

"**Very well then Admiral Carlisle said we will watch you two's careers with interest and closely don't mess up Janeway and I have a lot riding on your mission. I will take my leave of you two."**

**Harry and I watched him leave Janeway rolled her eyes at him "He don't know you two like I do Just deal directly with me I will take his wrath I am use to it would you two like a cup of coffee I know you like tea Harry do you still have a taste for coffee Kar?"**

"**Yes I do Kat"**

" **do you still take it black?"**

"**Yes I do Kathryn"**

**Janeway replicated harry some green spiced chai tea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Briefing and Beginning of mission Chapter 5**

We were sipping on our coffee and tea Kathryn handed us the padds

Kathryn put her computer desk on display to the wall behind us.

"About 0500 we intercepted some transmissions from the neutral zone for the Romuluens and the cardassions we are watching a wormhole right on the border of the Alpha and delta quadrant there cubes were manifesting soon "

I looked at Kathryn "We have transwarp now Kathryn we can match them and out run them.

We can Kara but not all ships are transwarp capable only voyager enterprise e and excelsior are fitted out,

HARRY looked at Kathryn "we could maybe optimize some of the ships engines to be faster then transwarp what do you expect is there goal Admiral."

"We expect them to arrive WITHIN A week we think if you and Kara take voyager INTO THE border of the romulan neutral zone "WE CAN HEAD the romulans off before they get to far."

"which IS ALL well and good kat" I took a sip of MY COFFEE "But we can't go near the neutral zone BECAUSE they will take it as AN act of war."

"Not if we stay on our side of the neutral zone" Harry said

Kathryn looked at me "he does have a point Kar as long as we don't cross into their side of the neutral zone even for a preemptive strike and if you and harry can use your combine Jedi skills to mask yourself or make them think it's a romulan ship we can get a preemptive strike going.

"It sounds risky with all due respect admiral" I sighed I couldn't shake the dream out of my head if we go to the neutral zone with Kathryn on our ship she will meet her death and so will harry and I cause they would be expecting us the most powerful captain and commander and ship in the fleet to move on them.

Kathryn looked at me " Risk is part of the game Kara I told you that when I trained you were those years on Naboo away from Starfleet soften you up her blue eyes pierced mine. "

Harry "there is something else her powers have grown admiral she can see visions of the future now and if she is saying something might happen you should take her word for it."

I met Kathryn's eyes with a stern gaze "its True admiral sense my powers have grown I had like two precognitive dreams on the way here from Naboo and I sense stuff before it happens and if we act on this Kathryn it would be disastrous even though the future is constantly in motion it can change."

"Then we will change it for the better you know better than to question my orders Kara. myself and Admiral Carlisle are putting a lot of stock in you two Kara you were the toughest of the Captains when you left here and with harry by your side you two are invincible with your combined strengths."

_Not always being bonded helps us to be invincible but it's not a guarantee._ Harry thought I know why he said that he and I have came into close calls before.

I looked at Harry "_Harry I know I_ tapped him on the shoulder

Harry looked at me and sent to me telepathically "_Can you see anything different honey can we change it Janeway's Fate or ours_

I looked at Janeway and nodded "Risk is part of the Admiral your right but under one condition if I tell you to get to safety you will."

I looked at Harry and exchanged a look with him "_our fate can change Janeway's fate is related to ours but either way she is either going to die on the ship or when the Cardassions destroy earth and help the Romulan leaders destroy it the Borg won't destroy Earth but the Romulans or the Cardassions will We will have to go back to Naboo."_

Harry looked at me "_As far as I am concerned Kara Naboo is our home our family is there but I would like to save Janeway if we can?"_

Janeway broke our private telepathic conversation "Kara I cheated death three times and I know my future self dies destroying the Borg Queen to save Earth I will go if you say so but I am not going down without a fight Kara you know me well enough for that"

"Yes I do admiral now if you would excuse us harry and were going to go call it a night and we will take the second half of the briefing tomorrow at 0800 harry and I are tired from our travels. Thanks for the coffee and tea admiral good night."

As harry and I were leaving Kathryn's office harry and I unzipped our tunic sweaters as we walked to where our old house was Janeway said it hasn't been rented sense we left.

"Kar you were a little harsh on her when we were leaving"

"Harry I know I was its just she refuses to accept her fate and you and I know we can't fight our fate even though my dreams are of possible futures not guaranteed either way. and I can't tell her she won't believe me if I tell her our destines are along different paths. When she made a choice to abandon her training on voyager our intertwined destines stopped there". I took my hair down and shook it out over my shoulders

Harry grabbed the keys off his key ring and unlocked our house; it looked just like we left it.

"Your feeling homesick aren't you Kar" Harry hugged me and combed his fingers thru my hair.

"A little Harry I didn't realize how much I missed this house it's just how we left it the furniture and everything"

A Ensign handed us our bags HE walked up to me "Admiral Kim here is your stuff Admiral Janeway bought it from your ship"

Harry nodded: Thank you ensign?"

"Ensign Nguyan sir"

"Thanks Ensign Nguyan now carry on" I said

The Ensign bowed and nodded and walked out.

"Harry laughed I remember when I was that young

"You were a whiz kid though according to Janeway you and Chekov"

"Harry blushed it must have been part of my Force gift Kara he ran his hands down my back I forgot how sexy you look in your uniform Kara your hair down makes it sexier."

"Down boy we have to get up at 0600 in the morning we need to get to bed love" I took off my uniform and put it in to clean and took the clean uniforms out of our bags and hung them up in our closet along with our Jedi and street clothes.

I put on my nightgown and harry pulled on his sleep pants and put his uniform into clean with mine we will run them thru they should be ready in a day or two.

"We laid down harry put his arms around my waist and brushed against me. He kissed my neck let's hope you have good dreams tonight Kara. Cause I think Janeway wants to put us on Voyager tomorrow after the rest of the briefing Kara you're so beautiful". He reached under my nightgown and caressed the markings on my stomach and lower back

I sighed and let out a low moan "Harry you're going to get me going if you keep that up. Tomorrow I rolled over on my side to face him did you say tomorrow we are heading out to the ship after the briefing. we can't my dream showed tomorrow was going to be a bad launch the cardassions are going to attack first light tomorrow if we take off we will be right in the crossfire. "

Ensign Nyguan walked to Janeway's office "Admiral we got a message from Rear Admiral Carlisle 7 caradassion ships are coming into orbit of Earth and are attacking the space stations in orbit of Earth."

"Kara and Harry just went home I should have kept them here we might need to launch tonight I will brief them as soon as they get here I will contact them now. "

The screen OF THE computer on my desk lit up incoming TRANSMISSION WITH the Starfleet LOGO I pulled on my ROBE OVER MY NIGHTGOWN AND WALKED OVER AND lifted up the SCREEN AND opened the transmission Kim here

"Kara its Admiral Janeway we need you back at Starfleet pronto Starfleet intelligence just sent a ensign here Admiral Carlisle said the Cardassions were in orbit of Earth and attacking the moon space station and Space Station freedom we need to launch Voyager tonight how soon can you and Harry report."

"We can report in about a hour we just need to get changed we were just getting ready for bed."

"Janeway looked at us sorry guys but this is a emergency I will need to brief you on the ship when you get there report to the Docking bay where Voyager is docked and I will catch up with you Janeway out."

Harry sighed "so much for our romantic night" He pulled off his sleep pants and walked over to the closet. I pushed harry down on the bed "I told her a hour" I smirked harry pulled off my robe and nightgown and I went down on him pulling off his boxers and I ran my hips against his he pushed up into me hard and fast I moaned loudly "oh harry" I pinned harry down on the bed straddling him and holding his hands above his head I kissed his stomach and up to his chest he moaned "oh Kara"

I sighed "Harry I love you" I released his hands and he caressed my back and hips " Kara when did you get tattoo's " I was born with some of them from obi wan's side from Mara who was of Serrano descent cause of Petra's heritage. I have one on my lower back my shoulders and my stomach"

Harry smirked "do they turn you on when I touch them like this" he ran his hands across my shoulders and kissed my stomach and ran his hands down to my lower back tracing the markings and kissing them as he traced them I moaned and pushed Harry harder down on the bed and he moaned loudly I straddled him and put my legs around his waist

"Any more questions Kim I smirked? "

"No more" he pushed and thrusted up into me hard and rough.

"Harry we better get dressed we only have a half hour to get there and Janeway hates us being late" Harry and I sighed as I rolled off him. Harry and I showered quickly I pulled my hair up in a ponytail at my neck.

We put on our uniforms" let's go darling."

That spurt of the moment love making was great Harry sent to me

I looked at him and shrugged "_You should have sensed it coming Harry"_

"_Maybe I did maybe I didn't" he smirked at me we_ walked to Voyager I entered my code and set my eye for retinal scan the door opened to admit us,

Kathryn walked up to us "You two just made it I was getting worried did you two get sidetracked?"

Harry looked at Janeway "in a way we did?"

This is the quick briefing guys "The cardassions sent a fleet from Cardassion prime for an invasion to get even with us from m the dominion war. They are starting to attack us they attacked the moon station then they moved into earth we were able to hold them off. They are firing at earth right now we need you to get to the station on mars that's the only one that they haven't attacked it yet but we need you to defend it.

I looked at Janeway  
Admiral get somewhere safe on the below decks in the cargo bay we are going in a full throttle and our weapons firing stay safe don't stay on Earth your safest place is voyager right now " I know we are going to win this fight"

Kathryn: looked at me "Your dream?"

"Kara no my gut instinct and the Force its telling me this Cardassion fight we are going to win."

"Harry lets head to the Bridge"

Janeway headed to Cargo bay 2 and hid behind seven's alcove

Kara and Harry walked to the Bridge

"Red Alert shields up get ready for takeoff set a course for the Mars Space station brings phasers and torpedoes to ready Full spread of phasers to these coordinates Ensign Wildman Kara nodded at Naomi who was a teen now.

Phasers Ready Captain Kim sends them to this target I sent the coordinates into Naomi's computer fire on my mark.

I rested my hands on my hip Ensign Ichaeb are we in range yet can you see the cardassion ship in rang e from navigation I looked up at Tactical where Naomi was l Harry nodded as he stood by my side with his hands on his hips a identical pose to mine.

_You're remembering your first duty station isn't you and you're missing it_

_Harry I am getting nostalgic I would have that ship targeted and destroyed by now,"_

_I know you would_

Icheb looked "Captain I can't find it my calculations are wrong" Harry walked over "try this icheb" harry showed him how to figure it and he put the ship on screen

"Sorry Sir I was trying to be perfect finding it,"

"Lt Icheb sometimes you have to just guess. Harry looked at me "target acquired Captain"

"Naomi fire now two spreads of phasers to this coordinates and aim two torpedoes for this part of the ship target their engines and navigation.

Naomi nodded Yes Ma'am firing now we have confirmed hit Captain there ship is damaged two more coming for aide

"Naomi target them to "Harry said before I thought it. Reading my mind

Naomi looked at me puzzled

"He is my first officer Naomi do what he said target it now."

"Naomi nodded Yes Captain, Commander"

Ensign Stucco looked at me "captain our shields are down and two Romulan war birds are coming our way."

"Abby send the stats to my station" I looked at them thru my display between Harry and my chair I looked at Harry and turned the screen to face him. And dropped my voice to a whisper "The Romulans are flanking us and the Borg cube is staying back this isn't how my dream is suppose to Go. The caredassions destroy Earth not the Borg.

Naomi looked at me "Admiral Come up here a second, "

Abby "Admiral"? Something isn't right here it feels hinky to me" she looked at me questionably

"Abs my real rank is Admiral as well as Harry's We are doing this missions as a favor to Admiral Janeway"

I uncrossed my legs and stood up and walked up to Naomi's Station "What is it Naomi? " There is a Cardassion ship armed full tilt with a bomb that is targeting Starfleet Academy and my boyfriend is down there and _ just scanned for Admiral Janeway;s life signs she isn't on Voyager she is on Earth in her quarters looking for Seven and other ways to fight it off_

Harry looked at me and I saw concern in his face that mirrors my own "Janeway isn't going to make it" I thought to Harry She changed the outcome of my dream by beaming down to Earth

Naomi why do you and Admiral Kim look at each other like that and it almost seems you two are connected somehow like when he said what you thought before you said it How is that possible is it part of your Jedi thing you two have?

I overheard you and Janeway talking about it the other day I was in her quarters delivering something to her about this mission and I remember on Voyager from r you two had special powers why don't you use them it can beat the caredassions and all those other ships"

Harry walked up to us and dropped his voice to a whisper "Naomi we can't Abby don't know about our abilities only you and Icheb know. No one else knew us from before on here and Admiral Carlisle told Janeway not to let us use our abilities because he don't believe in them. Kara and I are connected we are called what is bonded thru the Force we can read each other's mind and communicate telepathically and we know each other really well cause of being married and bonded."

Naomi nodded "I understand Even though you two are the same ranks you can' override Admiral Carlisle's orders"

Abby called us over "Captain Commander the lead cardassion ship was destroyed and the second ship had a bomb it's destroyed as well. And we got the third one too but they targeted Starfleet academy and it's damaged,

Harry looked at me and sent to me _Kara we should rescue the ones we can and ship them to naboo or "the nearest federation outpost to keep our cover"_

I looked at Harry and nodded: Your_ right my love the outpost it is_:"Commander Widlemen Check the on board computer to scan for the nearest Federation outpost and Beam as many survivors off there as we can and we will send them there"I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Abs how much is the Damage?

"The planetary reserves are on emergency power the docking bay and the living quarters and the main building have surface damage and the electric is out and the Cardsasiosn hit the generators, I am picking up 250 survivors in good condition 650 are injured and 150 are missing or dead, Admiral janeway is among the injured from what icing tell she is in stable condition. She is still alive The cadrassions just before the ship was destroyed beamed a war party from two ships to take prisoners

I shook my head this is happening again I thought

Harry Kara what d o you mean?" He touched my shoulder "Kara tell me."

I looked at Abby "Abs you have the Conn my office now Harry"

We should send a team down Harry looked at me "Dispatch two medical teams and a 6 person away team to help get the survivors out,

I opened the ready room door and shut it behind us "Harry just before Chakotay joined up WITH THE Jedi The cardassions attacked the planet and raped his sister kidnapped his mother and destroyed his reservation. He told me this one night when him and i were WELL INVOLVED there when the timeline was messed up, NOW its happening to the FEDERATION AND we are powerless to stop IT MY WARRIOR side is itching to go down there AND DO aggressive NEGOTIATIONS WITH my lightsaber I touched the holster on my belt where the phaser case was i hid my lighsaber in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**To fight or not to fight**

"Harry Kara your ready room now he glared."

Abby winked at Thomas across the way from her "I think someone is going

To get some."

Ensign Thomas "Get some what Lt."

Abby laughed and looked at Tim you are so innocent Tim a girl and a boy alone in a ready room Married"

Tim nodded oh OKAY I GET IT."

HARRY SET KARA DOWN ON THE DESK AND STRADDLED HER AND LOCKED THE DOOR

He RAN HIS HANDS DOWN KARA'S CHEST AND UNBUTTONED HER JACKET AND KISSED HER HARD ON THE LIPS AND UNZIPPED HER JACKET AND TANK AND PULLED IT OFF HE MOANED"

Kara pulled off Harry's uniform and ran her hands down his back "oh Harry"

I pushed him down on the desk and pulled off his pants and boxers and went down on him and opened up to him. He thrusted up into me really hard and fast and rough.

"Aroused yet "Harry smirked.

"**Maybe" I smirked back and dug my nails into his chest and scratched them down to his stomach I** tossed my head back and moaned and pushed my hips harder against him when you get all riled it turns me on Kara but that is only part of the reason I wanted to talk to you"

"He caresses my s tattoos on my stomach and chest and neck I moaned loudly "oh harry" I tangled my legs around his waist. " What is it? Oh yeah I am aroused more then you know Kim." I moaned

Kara focus here "You want to fight and beam down and thrust your lightsaber into those guys We can try to save Starfleet academy and our friends We can't take Admiral Carlisle and JAneway's orders lightly they warned us about using the Force in the Battle"

"Harry screw the Rules. Carlisle and Janeway could be dying down there its clouded Harry the future is in motion Carlisle might not even be alive I have a feeling Janeway still is. If we can use the Force to save them we should. At least get the survivors to our ship."

I traced his muscles and kissed his chest and neck and ran my hands up and down his arms and pinned him to the desk. "Harry your putty in my hands" I flipped him on his back and traced his chest and stomach. He moaned and arched up and thrusted into me "Kara you are right we stopped the ships and the Borg are holding off we have time to go down and rescue the survivors and take care of those Cardassions ."

I relaxed on top of him and kissed him on the lips "we are going down."

I rolled off of him I looked at him as I was pulling my uniform and clothes back on and zipped them up "I liked your spur of the moment lovemaking darling" I kissed harry passionately_ lets get ready sexy_ I smirked and sent to him _You know what a good fight does to me Harry we might be right back here" _

Harry smirked and sent back_" oh yeah I do"_ He pulled his pants and boxers back on and his uniform top and Jacket he grabbed a tricorder for both of us and phasers Harry and I walked out of the ready room together Harry smirked and adjusted himself and his uniform as we walked out.

Abby, Thomas you two with me Thomas do you have medical experience?

Abby Smirked" I knew it" She looked at Harry then at me and back at tom

I Glared at Abby "What did you know Lt Stucco"

Nothing ADMIRAL KIM SHE cocked AN eyebrow at Tom" I KNOW I am Right TOM I will Ask her when we are alone"

Ensign Thomas you never answered my Question are YOU CERTIFIED FOR Field medical? I glared at him

"Yes Captain I am "

Get your gear Ensign, I looked AT ICHEB ,Icheb you take the bridge"

"Yes Captain" Icheb Nodded

Harry and I lead the way to the transporter room we turned and I opened the door" Chief four to beam down the surface"

Energizing Captain.

I nodded at Harry and we pulled our lightsabers out of our belt as we materialized on the surface Abby and Thomas got there phasers out.

I looked at Abby "you're with me LT Stucco tom Go with Harry we will split up"

Harry sent to me_ "But Kara our bond we are stronger together"_

I looked at Harry and sent back _"My warrior handsome man we need to keep appearances up if we do run into Carlisle or Janeway. We can't let them know we are breaking the rules if they see us together they will ask and get suspicious_

Abby looked at me "you twos cosmic connection is so cool I am just wondering when you two well do it does it heighten you're … .. "

I lifted up my hand to stop her "Abby yes it does and its none of your business we are not talking about this anymore and yes before you ask Harry and were doing it in my ready room It was mostly business for the first 15 minutes. Now be quiet someone is close phaser at ready and duck"

Two disrupter bolts fired at us I ignited my lightsaber and deflected it and rolled out of the way the Romulan tried to grab me I shoved him back and back flipped and Abby fired and stunned the romulan

I spun and struck the other one and sliced him in half.

Abby looked at me Captain we should have kept one for questioning.

Abby that is what you stunned that other one for we will use him as bait sooner or later more will come this way see the boot prints.

HARRY SENT to me Kara WE TOOK OUT THREE BORG AND WE SLASHED thru THEM BUT the romulans are overtaking us. Kathryn and Chakotay are taking FIRE QUICK "

"You found THEM HARRY?"

YES I DID KARA AND voyager ISN'T RESPONDING TO MY HAILS.

I HELD THE ROMULAN IN A FORCEFIELD

Tim LOOKED AT HARRY 4'COMMANDER WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF MUCH LONGER?"

I SLAPPED MY COMMBADGE "KIM TO voyager PLEASE RESPOND

LT WILDMAN HERE CAPTAIN WHAT IS IT WE ARE TAKEN HITS UP HERE AND WE ARE BEING OVERRAN BY ROMULANS AND Borg. They came after their friend they say it's their GRAND MARSHAL or something like that.

_ITS THERE_ praetor there LEADER NAOMI WE captured their leader IT'S ON NOW IN their eyes", I said to her. keep it together up there Naomi Harry and are almost done here.

they ADAPTED TO OUR WEAPONS AND SHEILDING QUICK CAPTAIN THE BORG TOOK LONGER THE ROMULANS TOOK DOWN OUR SHIELD CODING AND KNEW RIGHT WHERE TO HIT US.

I SLAPPED MY COMMBADGE WILDENMAN LOCK ON TO OUR LOCATION BEAM US UP WE WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT.

HARRY CHIEF 6 TO BEAM UP.

CHIEF DINICOLA LOCKED ON TO US CAPTAIN WE HAVE YOU ENERGINZING

DINICOLA AND MC GEE TAKE OUR FRIEND TO THE BRIG I HANDED THEM THE ROMULAN WE WILL QUESTION HIM LATER BE SURE HE IS READY FOR US.

lT dinCOLA NODDED "YES MAAM

harry ITS TIME WE REVEAL OUR TRUE SELVES TO THE SHIP JANEWAY HAS OUR BACK DID YOU FIND Carlisle?"

my GEE LOOKED AT ME "captain HE WAS DEAD"

I LOOKEDAT HARRY "LETS GO CHANGE INTO OUR JEDI CLOTHES I THINK THIS IS THE ONLY WAY WE CAN BEAT THE BORG THEY AREN'T READY FOR US AS Jedi YET THEY MIGHT HAVE ASSIMLATED STARFLEET INFORMATION BUT THE JEDI WAYS ARE INGRAINED INTO OUR PSYCHES AND I DON'T INTNED TO THEM IN"

. _I _WALKED TO THE READY ROOM I TOSSED OFF MY STARFLEET UNIFORM AND UNLOCKED A CABEINET IN THE READY ROOM AND TOSSED HARRY HIS JEDI GEAR AND ROBE since CARLISE IS DEAD HIS RULE ARE RECINDED AND I DON'T INTEND TO LOSE VOYAGER TO THE BORG."

harry SMILED AT ME AS I PULLED ON MY BLACK PANTS AND BLACK BRA TOP AND TANK AND BUCKLED MY BELT AND DRAPED A BLACK AND silver CAPE AROUND MY SHOULERS AND FASTENED IT AND PULLED ON MY BOOTS AND ZIPPED THEM UP.

"_harry SMIRKED WELCOME BACK grand MASTER KIM"AND YOU LOOK SEXY IN THAT OUTFIT NO WONDER I FELL FOR YOU HE WINKED AND SENT TO ME _

"fight NOW PLAY LATER KIM" I SAID AND I TOOK MY HAIR DOWN AND SHOOK MY FIERY RED HAIR OVER MY SHOUDERS LETS DO THIS KIM. I PUT ON MY BLACK FINGERLESS GLOVES AND DISPLAYED THE LIGHTSABER ON MY HIP IN EASY REACH. lets' GO KICK SOME ROMULAN BUTT AND SHOW THE BORG WHO IS BOSS I FASTNED MY CAPE WITH MY COMMBADGE

Abby AND MC GEE WATCHED US MC GEES EYES GOT WIDE "WOW CAPTAIN KIM IS HOT AS AJEDI

Abby SMACKED HIM UPSIDE THE HEAD FOCUS TIMMY SHE TOSSED MC GEE A PHASER LETS GO.

jANEWAY LOOKED AT ME AS I WALKED TO THE BRIDGE "KARA YOU'RE ON THEN ICE HERE."

"AS IF WE CARE Kath YOU BROKE THE RULES MORE THEN ONCE. IN THE DELTA QUADRENT WHEN WE WERE WITH YOU AND WHEN WE WERE NOT. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM KATH I DON'T INTEND TO GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT?

KATHRYN LET STARFLEET FIRE ME FOR THIS WITH ALL DUE RESPECT admiral THIS IS THE ONLY WAY HARRY AND I ARE STRONGER WHEN OUR JEDI POWERS ARE UNITED AND I DON'T INTEND TO LOSE MY SHIP TO THE BORGS AND ROMULANS AND LET THEM DESTROY MY HUBENDS HOME PLANET. "

harry LOOKED AT HER HIS DARK HAIR DOWN OVER HIS SHOULDERS "admiral THIS IS WHO WE ARE WE CAN'T FIGHT OUR DESTINES. we ARE NOT PUPPETS OF STARFLEET ANYMORE. KATHRYN AND CARLISLE IS DEAD THE RULES HE SET ARE RECENDED KATHRYN YOU KNOW OUR SECRET IF ANYONE YOU WOULD WANT US TO DO THIS.

"it WOULD BE YOU" harry AND I SAID IN UNISEN TO JANEWAY.

cHAKOTAY NODDED KATHRYN THEY ARE RIGHT THE JEDI ARE OUR ONLY HOPE AGINST THE BORG THERE POWERS DEFY LOGIC AND A LOT OF OTHER THINGS AND ITS LINKED TO THERE EMOTIONS THEY ASSEMLATED PETRA AND MY SELF BUT IT WAS BEFORE I WAS A Jedi AND PETRA STILL IS LINKED SOMEWHAT TO THE COLLECTIVE BUT THEY NEVER ASSEMLATED THAT PART OF HER BRAIN SHE KEPT IT SEALED PART OF THE Jedi's BASIC TRAINING A MIND AND DEFENSE SHIELD. THERE KNOWLEDGE OF OUR JEDI IS SKETCHY AT best. I TRUST KARA AND HARRY WITH OUR LIVES KATHRYN maybe YOU SHOULD TOO.

Kathryn LOOKED AT CHAKOTAY I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T RULE ARE RULES. that STILL CREEPS ME OUT KARA YOURS' AND HARRY'S MINDLINK THING.

cHAKOTAY HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOUS SAID YOURSELF KATHRYN RULES CAN BE BENDED AND BROKEN AS LONG AS THEY ARE KEPT BASIC. A LOT OF TIMES KARA AND HARRY ARE RIGHT. YOU THRU STARFLEET REGULATIOSN TO THE WIND AND WENT WITH YOUR GUT INSTINCT ISN'T THAT SIMLER TO WHAT KARA AND HARRY ARE DOING. If it is you trained Kara well.

Janeway nodded "sometimes Chakotay I give up arguing with you and Kara Is doing what I told her when regulation fail step up and fight and take matters into your own hands, Go for it Grand master."

I nodded "thank you admiral. I turned to Harry give everyone a compression phaser rifle give them to Abbs and McGee to hand out and alternate the settings for the Borg and the romulans the cardassins are fought off to their own dominion they won't bother us. Patch me thru the whole ship I tapped my commbadge and Harry routed it thru the ships communications center."

"This is the Captain speaking I am about to violate a rule set forth by Starfleet academy if any wishes to fight me with this you may take a shuttlecraft and leave the ship. it's your funeral If you do. A few of your fellow crew members will be handing you out phaser rifles and blasters do not hesitate to use these if you see any of your crew or your friends turning Borg shoot them it's their own good. We are going to defend this ship for good and bring your friends and family safely to a planet Starfleet chooses if earth is taken over if we can stop t hem in space we will. Kim out

Harry handed the phaser rifles to mc gee and Abby "give them to everyone"

Abby took one bag Mc gee took another they nodded and started distributing.

I looked at Harry "Harry lets mediate in our quarters we need to be open to the Force and each other fully. the battle is just beginning we need to lead them and I Intend to command this like a Jedi mission forget Starfleet if we went by there regulations half the crew would be dead by now Romlans and Borg and Cardassions won't negotiate.

Icheb lead the offensive for now Harry and I have some planning to do okay Lt Commander? Abby and Tim will be along shortly to help you give us at least 2 hours to prepare for battle and mediate don't disturb us during that time unless it's an emergency commander."

"Yes Captain he nodded "

"ICheb from now on you will address me as Kara or ma'am this isn't under Starfleet jurisdictions anymore it's under the Jedi council and order if you prefer a title its Grand master"

Icheb nodded of Course Grand Master he bowed

Harry and I walked to our quarters we set cross legged on the bed I looked at harry try to control yourself for about 20 minutes handsome. Then we might have some fun I winked at him.

Harry took my hand and we set our open palms on top of each other's and opened our minds up to each other and The Force fully

Harry and I cleared our mind and let the Force fill us up and we opened our minds and looked in each other's eyes letting our force strength and bond pass between us and our powers joined

Chakotay appeared on the bridge now clothed in his own Jedi gear. Icheb the romulans are in the cargo bay and the Borg are on the deflector level I sent McGee and a few to engineering and cargo bay

Icheb looked at Cody and Grant teams 1 and 2 go to t hose sectors of the ship fire at will. Teams' gamma and beta and delta stand by for defense of the bridge and living quarters.

"Yes Sir" they saluted ichbeb and walked on standing at ready.

Harry and I locked eyes with each other we felt our bond join and strengthen each other.

"Kara let's do this NOW "HARRY took his lightsaber off his belt and I ignited mine and nodded and we teleported TO THE bridge where ROMULANS AND borg were taken over. Harry and I SLASHED thru the romulans one grabbed US HARRY shoved her back

"Sub commander ALICE T'LAR HERE You have a friend of OURs OUR PRAETOR Xizor Give him back to ME AND I might forget I found you and your Jedi partner

I HELD T'LAR AGAINST THE WALL "I suggest you let us GO WE ARE husband and wife more than partners and lovers. and don't you forget that we will release your PRAETOR IF you go away and leave us alone!"

t'LAR fired AT US harry AND I DEFLECTED IT BACK Harry Slashed off the end of her blaster and it fell out of her hand. And I called it out of her hand and set it on the ground and I called the blasters and disrupters from the others, . I motioned for Harry to lower his lightsaber and I lowered mine.

"We are both unarmed we can resolve this peacefully or not so peacefully I would prefer peacefully but I know you romulans are warrior culture much like the klingon's rather you want to admit or not We know your sworn enemies but we can resolve this easily

T'lar you gave up on peace Captain when you kidnapped our Praetor just tell us what you want and I will not hurt you or your husband or your crew. We could always fight this out if you prefer "T'lar said as she reached for the gun in her boot "I would rather watch your face when I kill him "she aimed at Harry I reached out with the Force and plucked the blaster from her boot and pants and tossed them down."

"You will not touch him I narrowed my eyes at Her."As Jedi and as Starfleet we would rather negotiate you want to tell us why you're destroying earth."

"You are weak here on Earth our brothers the Vulcan's came in peace on April 12 then we were told that our planet was destroyed at the hands of the federation." T'lar hissed "we are just going to take back what is ours.

Harry glared "By destroying Earth with the Borg that is real mature."

T'lar that was an alternate reality Nero bought that on himself and Captain Kirk and his crew saved it at the cost of a dear friend of theirs Captain pike and Mr. Kirks Captain."

"If you leave our planet alone we could work out a treaty" Harry said calmly

Pick up your weapons and put them away and we can find out what we can do to help you Sub commander I said

Harry and I dropped our lightsabers to our sides and clipped theme on our hips.

What is it you want T; Lar?

I want to find a place where I can keep my family safe Grand master. Considering that is what you're calling yourself now surely you can understand that if you and Commander Kim have family of your own. "

It what I am T'lar a Jedi Master this mission was a mercy mission for favor of a old friend of ours that you tried to kill Admiral Janeway and Commander Chakotay. We do understand T'Lar and with working with the Federation we can establish that for you and the remaining Romulans. We will return your Praetor to you if you wish.

T'Lar nodded we do wish that and we withdraw our attack "T'lar grabbed a commlink from the belt and said something in Romulan. To her ship and officers.

"Bridge to Captain Kim" Abby said

My comm. Badge beeped I tapped it "Grand Master Kim here what is it Abs?

"Captain the Romulans are actually helping us fight off the Borg and the Cardassions there standing down"

Harry lets go down to the Brig and release Praetor Xizor as a gesture of Good faith to Sub commander T'Lar here.

I opened the door and unlocked it we are. Going to do this Harry to show we trust her

Harry sent to me "Kara something don't' feel right I get the feeling a warning in the Force if you will Tar isn't going to keep her word Xizor don't trust us he will attack as soon as you release him" She is playing us don't you remember how Shizon right as yours Kara don't do this. Don't ignore the twinge of warning I know you feel it too

I reached out with the Force nudging xizor 's mind and T'lar's Harry's feeling was right M y hand loosened on the keys and I locked it back and pulled them out of the lock. "Xizor we are leaving you there I clipped them back on my belt we don't trust you"

"We don't trust you either" T'lar pulled a hidden blaster out of her boot I blocked it and deflected it with my lightsaber. Harry slashed the butt of the gun off.

"Maybe we should just lock you in there too and hold you as an enemy of the state.

Harry held t'Lar against the wall " Give up or we will toss you in there. With him."

"Harry release her now" I ordered "we will see if she will call her people off before we do anything else we will see if any more of them turn on us if we do Negations will take a different turn I suppose." I looked at Harry and smirked.

Harry released t'lar go to your people and call them back to your ship if we see your sincere we will release Xizor back to you No Tricks "Harry narrowed his eyes.''

I put Xizor in a level 10 force field Harry call two of our security people to stay with him and We will escort Sub commander :T' lar to her ship."

Harry Ensign Alice Mc Kinley and Ensign Eichlmen report to cargo bay tapped his comm. Badge

Ensign mc Kinsley here Commander we will be right there. We are in the mess hall right now sir"

"On The Double Alice " I ordered

Yes ma'am

Harry and I held Tlar in electric cuffs and held her by the shoulder she was calling to her crewman as she passed to leave the ship.

I felt a warning in the Force behind me I spun and back kicked a Borg in the stomach and in the genitals a Borg was trying to assimilate me I ignited my light saber and stabbed into its stomach and it fell back and I slashed off its arm and harry slashed it in half the drones beside him fell.

That must have been one of the lead drones.

I looked at Harry and winked at him

He sent to me _seeing you in the outfit and the way you're fighting I am getting turned_ on

_By watching you _Harry smirked

"_So am I I sent back very aroused I smirked _

Let's take her to her ship and get back to your ready room on our quarters Harry smirked you don't have much to take off

Harry I think your shirtless under that robe harry I smirked so neither one of us do.

Harry and I beamed T'lar to her ship I activated a transporter device in my boot and touched Harry's hand and we transported to our quarters I locked the door

I went down on Harry and untied Harry's robe and pulled it off digging my nails into his chest and kissing his muscles Harry flipped me on my Back "My turn to be on top Kara your on top to much" He pulled off my pants and unhooked my cape and tossed it on the floor under his robe He unzipped his pants and pulled them off with his boxers I tossed them on the floor with the rest of our clothes

He kissed me hard and passionately on the lips and kissed me up and down he pinned my hands above my head after he pulled my bra top off he kissed my chest and I moaned oh Harry and I tangled my legs around his waist he pushed into me hard and rough and fast.

"You are very aroused tonight" I moaned and arched my hips up to meet him.

Harry smirked "your not to bad yourself. I can tell"

I felt a change in the temperature of our quarters and I heard something pushing thru the door.

My comm. Badge was muffled under our clothes

Abby come in Grand Master the temperature of the ship is going haywire and they are trying to hurt us.

I shoved Harry off me Get dressed now Kim Abby is in danger and find out why it's so blasted hot in here.

Harry smirked "we were getting heated and hot and heavy in there maybe your body is really hot he gave me a ornery look. Cause of us our hot and heavy making out and making love."

"Harry focus I think our people are in danger I think the Borg are launching a counter attack or they re ordered to by the queen.

Our problem is bigger than the Romulan ambassador and the Cardassiosns now I will not let the Borg take this ship and Naboo. I bought up the environmental controls Its 39.2 degrees centigrade and the humidity is 84 % It's the temperature of a Borg ship I recall going on one With Kathryn once it was this blasted hot in it. "

Harry glared at me as I got dressed and he did too "I see what Chakotay meant about Janeway being able to flip that quick from making out and having wild passionate sex to business she trained you the same way."

I glared at Harry  
"It called focus and centering and controlling yourself in the Force Harry you can do it to if you can stop that feeling below your gut I spend almost 15 years of my life without relationships and lovemaking when I was under dad's training before I met you I know how to control my emotions harry when I need to. It's nothing to do with Janeway and her training me under her wing as a Captain of a ship" My Blue green eyes held his in a flat stare He sensed the change in my demeanor.

Harry shut up and nodded he knew when I was like this I was in Full Grand master mode

"Yes Grand Master"


	6. Chapter 6

Taking a Stand

Harry looked at me "Kara we really shouldn't fight it is not the solution it's not like they hurt us."

"But they threatened our ship and attacked us when we were fighting the Romulans they snuck upon us. We need to search deck by deck and use your Jedi senses. Harry forget your Starfleet training a minute we are going to have to think outside the box on this one. We can't fight like Starfleet officers we have to fight like Jedi and dirty" I put my hands on my hips. I stretched my senses out "there on the engineering deck and deflector control they are going to try to make contact with the collective we need Seven or Petra."

Harry looked at me "Chakotay was part of the collective once it was before you were with us on Voyager maybe we can utilize his experience cause we don't know where Seven is she isn't on Voyager with us and Petra is on Naboo still.

Chakotay opened up to Kara and Harry

'Petra said about a battle meld why don't we all join each other's mind remember Kara we used it before Petra's and my mind and yours and Harry it might give us a better handle on the situation"

Harry Kara it's an idea. Petra can't really help us much but she will be joined with us even though she is back on Naboo."

Chakotay walked in on us in our quarters "Kara I want to talk to you and Harry on this they're going to set up a collective conscience on Voyager we need to find whoever the lead drone is and disable him or her"

Chakotay you could have knocked I glared at him but I like your mind meld idea the battle meld."

Chaktoay crossed his arms and smirked at me

" I am surprised you didn't think about it first you were the one that started it when you became the Grand master you implemented it cause your dad used it at his academy." Chakotay looked me up and down I forgot how sexy you looked I remember you wearing that in one of the time line switches it made me want to sleep with you even more"

Harry Glared "Her and I already covered and did it Chakotay besides she isn't yours that was just a time shift"

Chakotay gave Harry a look and me "what he don't know don't hurt him does it Kara"

"We almost did Chakotay about that but we stopped each other but I wanted to"

"I know you did Kara"

I pulled my Cape over my shoulders and fastened it I shut my eyes and open my mind up fully to all the Jedi that were around and I gathered the Force around me like a blanket and let it feel me up fully and forgive me of any unclean and impure thoughts of anger and hate and anything that would distract me. I felt Harry and chakotay and Petra and our kids back at the academy I initiated the battle meld.

"Everyone take a moment and focus on the Forced fully guys clean your minds out of the gutter." I sent to harry and Chakotay

Chakotay looked at Me Kara I sense a strong Borg connection coming from deck 14 near the deflector

"I nodded at Chakotay I feel it to" my eyes shifted to Harry he nodded and said what I was thinking it was weird how many time we are in sync between us _it might be the queen I thought _

"_Kara it's the Queen "he sent to me_

Chakotay looked at me and nodded. "Your instincts are right on Kara we need to first find her disable her we disable the rest of them.

Harry looked at me his eyes set "Kara I feel it to and I think your right but its way to risky she will expect that "

I looked at Harry and Chakotay my best friends. "She won't be she will expect us to take the drones out first and expect us to fight like Janeway and Picard did but we are different Harry and Chakotay we have a advantage of combat that they don't know about and don't understand. But I agree with Chakotay on this one we need to eliminate her right away one Borg Queen isn't a match for three united Jedi two who are somewhat invincible cause of our bond.

"Somewhat being the key word" Harry said aloud I glared at him

"Harry it will work we just need to trust each other and our bond it will work honey I know I foreseen it" I brushed his face and hair with the Force and winked Let's do this Kim"

Harry and ignited our lightsaber in unison. Harry nodded at chakotay "Go behind us Chaktoay Let Kar and I go in first."

By now we arrived at the deck we realized the Borg were holding out in I typed in the code to override the Lock on the security system the Borg moved to attack us Harry and slashed thru the drones left and right Harry and I shoved them back and I sensed two drones ascending on me I swung into a back kick and kicked one Borg in the stomach and another one attacked me from behind Harry aimed and slashed as soon as his tubular assimilation tool hit my neck and Harry beheaded him.

The Queen glided down to us "Who are you two fools you think you can attack us and win I am the one who is many I am the Borg my drones are prepared for death you guys are really pushing it we can't assimilated what is going in your heads right now your thought are a jumble to us imperfect beings You need to be taken into perfection."

Harry stood up "get used to it we won't surrender. We intend to take our ship back or go down fighting in your case resistance is futile on your end."

"So be it" the Queen said "kill them"

WE intend to keep our battle secrets to ourselves and you won't assimilate any of us we all have shields on our minds. So not if we kill you first I leaped up and used the Force to levitate I and I shoved her back hard against her throne with a strong force push. Harry back flipped behind her on top the alcove and slashed at her tubules and her right arm

Chakotay sent a disabled drone flying to the top of the Queens throne and shot lighting at the link mechanism

WE don't understand what you're doing "One of the queens other drones fired cannons at us I deflected one with my lightsaber and the other with my own hand sent it back at him he exploded.

I looked at the Queen and laughed" maybe you're not meant to."

Kara I can't pierce thru the shielding with the blaster or phase Kara they adapted sense our last encounter with them" Chakotay sent to me

Petra sent to Chakotay. "Chakotay use t the virus flash drive I stuck one in your belt pouch cut a hole in it and infect it the link up will assimilate the virus and destroy the Queen."

Chakotay reached into his belt patch and found a small drive Help me get thru to the computer core that is linked to her alcove Kara.

Harry eyeballed it and our eyes met I know where you need to go just gather behind me chakotay I will plow the way.

Kara shoved at a few other drones and slashed thru a path she used the Force to take out the rest of them with a shockwave.

Your path is clear Chakotay get to it"

Chakotay tossed his lightsaber and guided it with his hands towards the core of the ship and the queens center control unit

He used the Force to direct his lightsaber and cut a whole In the Bulkhead where the computer was housed.

And then he leaped over the queen in one minute and used the Force to toss the drive into the computer. He slid the door open.

The queen tried to block Chakotay and I shoved the queen back and stabbed her in her back and stomach she winced and fell. Her arm and neck were still moving at the moment she was paralyzed.

"Harry Kara that was too easy why she didn't try to assimilate you and Chakotay.

"Maybe somehow her conscious read our mind but it's not possible none of us are linked up with them or maybe that adapted to the virus already Petra used it before didn't she and so did Janeway Maybe she realized it was a stronger formula and she let the immunity develop naturally over time. WE can't give up guys we will let the virus run its way thru the collective and the cube and hopefully it will destroy itself."

Harry pushed up against me and traced my hips and arms Brushing his hips against mine and stroking my lower back he found my tattoo and I Sighed "oh Harry". "hopefully Kara you're not sure?" He traced my sweaty torso and my stomach I moaned.

Harry smirked "fighting turns me on too harry smirked like it does you. He smirked at me I know you're very turned on right now I can tell."

"Granted we don't know if it will work or not we won't know until we check the status later on tonight or tomorrow we should keep a constant watch on it...Something about this don't feel right Harry why didn't' she put up more of a resistance or a fight "_Yes I am turned on Harry but we need to focus. _

Chakotay glared at us "will you two stop this is no time for goofing around and having after battle sex you two What is going thru your twos head right now is making me sick and reminds me how much I miss Petra. give it a rest we need to study one of these drones and find out what the Queens plan is before she recovers blast it Kara I thought you were more battle focused then that. Captain Kim"

I was startled at Chakotay using my Starfleet title but it bought me back to reality. . I looked at him and pulled away from Harry "Chakotay is right Harry I am not acting to leadership role right now and I have no clear thoughts at the moment. My vision didn't' go beyond the Battle we had with the Queen and her drones that was why I am not too sure Harry It was muddled part of it showed the ship recovered and us back on track the other showed about half my crew Borg and we were all injured pretty badly."

Harry dropped his arms from around my waist "That is why you were saying you weren't sure I am sorry for making you lose your train of thought Kar. This is what I think happened He resumed his first officer slash Jedi master personality.

"Let's go to your office Kara it makes me nervous talking round these drones." Chakotay said.

I nodded "Chakotay I don't blame you I smoothed out my cape and my pants and bra top as we were walking into my office fighting the urge to toss Harry on my desk and make love to him

Harry, Chakotay and I walked to my office I waved my hand and pulled a chair over for chakotay in front of my desk Harry set on my desk beside me his hands resting on my shoulders both of our breathing was ragged because we were both aroused I composed myself. Harry took a deep breath and stood up. "Like I was saying in the cargo bay area. What I think happened is the drones somehow adapted to Petra's formula and I think these drones are a more advance a next generation of Borg if you will. I think these don't adapt they absorb the DNA matter causing them as they assimilate to absorb and take on the DNA of their victims keeping their conscious intact. He pulled off his robe and tossed it on his chair I am really hot.

"Harry so am I it's the Borg there raising the temperatures all over the ship"

Chakotay Harry let's say that is plausible even though it seems impossible how can they absorb the DNA matter of their victims by their red blood cells or something.?

Harry looked at Chakotay theatrically yes so when they inserted the tentacles in there victims' bodies before the nanoprobes took over the dna and erased all trace of individually from them this keeps there personality and feelings and who they were intact it makes it harder for us to tell if they were assimilated or not it's sort of split personality so to speak, There the Borg but there also themselves

I stood up and paced my office with one hand on my hip and the other on my chin talking with it . "But two parts are fighting for dominance soon there individuality will come out in situations their memories and stuff their relationships and there temperament what makes them who they are still there with implants all over them". I shuddered

"Yes Kara you're following me". Harry rested his hands on his hips and then he rubbed his temples he yawned.

Chakotay said what we were all thinking. "it's been a long night lets all go get some rest it will do us all good snapping at each other why our minds are opened up wouldn't' be a good thing cause one knows what the other would say before they said it anyway. or we could sleep in shifts Kara you and harry could rest first and I could keep watch then you two could that way if the queen makes a move one of us would be aware of it I wish Petra was here she could help a lot."

I looked at Chakotay it's a good idea Chakotay the sleep in shifts we can do that. About Petra but you said yourself Petra has her hands full at home of all of us Chakotay your more knowledgeable and have experience with The Borg more than I do I just have those two times I was with Janeway on the bridge when I encountered them.

"Harry was with Janeway as much as you were with the Borg so you two are good for this but I am not to wild about sleeping why these things are on my ship." I put my hands on my hips and rubbed my temples what is so funny Chakotay what are you laughing at."

Chakotay chuckled "Kara you are saying and standing just the way janeway would right before she would make a command decision or thinking hands on hips rubbing temples. I think Janeway seriously rubbed off on you Grand master and the way you just said that you sounded exactly like Kathryn. "

I looked at Harry he nodded " Kar you did I will get you some coffee Kara I know you're going to ask for some." Harry walked over to the replicator and replicated me a cup of coffee and himself a cup of tea and Chakotay some coffee too. He handed them out to us.

Chakotay : Kara take that as compliment I am serious I am not being funny you look just like her just in a Jedi uniform instead of Starfleet." He sipped his coffee do you and Harry wants to take the first shift"

I looked at Chakotay "Sure Chakotay take your decaf coffee do your quarters and rest some Commander I mean Chakotay."

"Sure Captain" chakotay said with a smirk and walked out of my ready room.

"Harry did I really sound and look like Kathryn" I set my coffee cup down on my desk.

"Yes you did Kara and you looked good at doing it to the fire that is in you that burns with the Force fits good with your Command here Kar They will need us to get thru this and we will no matter what your visions said they can change this one wasn't set-in stone was it?" He opened his legs and pulled me between them he took off my cape and draped it over my desk and I curled against him with his arms around me.

"No it wasn't dad always said that Yoda told him "Always in motion the Future is Difficult to see" the future can change depending on the decisions we make dad always told me without the Yoda speak" I laughed

"I know your dad was wise and you are too Kara but we need to look at it this way this could very well be our last battle Kara as Starfleet officers. Janeway can't reactivate us again it's only once and with Janeway dead or missing or worse, She is the Borg queen. We might have to kill our old friend and you might have to kill your mentor if my theory is right and Janeway is the queen of this next generation of Borg."

Harry pulled down my computer off my desk and set it on the floor in front of us. He activated the uplink from the cargo bay. We watched in silence as the reality of what Harry said kicked in.

Harry I can't kill Janeway she is a senior officer it could be treason."

"Harry Kara I know but you might have to deliver the killing blow. You're the Captain as Chakotay pointed out earlier. As you said yourself when we decided to approach this like Jedi Starfleet rules go out the window. we are under the jurisdiction of the Jedi order either way Kara your still the senior person and it might fall to you to protect the ship and us and all the lives on this vessel that aren't drones. You need to realize that darling. This will be a big deal when decision time come can you make the call."

I leaned against his bare chest and traced his muscles under thru his tank top "Harry smirked "you can take that off you know" He traced my stomach markings and up to my chest and thru my bra top I sighed "oh harry I know I can. If I have to do It I will make it happen I know I can it's a decision only I can make and I am going to do it. "

I pulled off his tank top shall we finish what you started in the cargo bay" I smirked and set the computer to the side and I pulled off my bra top and went down on him. Harry moaned as I kissed his stomach and chest and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers Harry flipped the lock on the ready room door and locked it with the Force. I pushed him down on the floor he caressed my back and my markings on my lower back I moaned loudly Harry moaned as he pulled off my pants and unzipped them I went down on him pushing my hips hard against his manhood and straddling him and he pushed up inside of me rough and hard." OH Harry I moaned loudly he pushed deeper into me

I pinned his hands above his head and kissed him hard on the lips I love you so much Harry. " Something caught my eye on the screen out of the corner of my eye. I released his hands and rolled over on my stomach to face the screen Harry rolled over beside me and looked at me "Kara what is wrong?" "Harry the Borg queen is moving she is aware of the uplink we hooked to her alcove she know we are watching her she is sending the warp engine into overload we have to get dressed and get down there before she destroys the ship. And we need to take the warp core offline"

The Borg queen looked me in the eye "Kara "she said "I am coming for you" and the uplink terminated going back to the federation shield. "

Harry pulled his tank top back on and pulled his boxers and pants and boots back on. He pulled on his robe and his belt and clipped his lightsaber to it.

"Kara you're not going down there I am you're the one she wants I saw what she said as clearly as you did I won't lose you Kara. I know what you're thinking. He buttoned and zipped his pants up,

"We do this together or not at all" I pulled on my black leather pants and bra top and pants. I put on my black robe and tied it

Harry smirked I like you better without the robe on Kara you will get to hot with it on Harry smirked

I pulled off my robe and draped it over the chair."

"The Cape is sexier and looks better on you the robe covers up your sexy body"

"Harry quit with the suggestive comments already we need to get to work we need to split up one of us needs to go to engineering and lock down the warp core and the other needs to go after the queen. We really do need someone else." My comm. Badge beeped

I tapped it as I was clipping my cape together "I tapped my badge "Kim here what is it let stucco

"There is a ship approaching us we don't recognize it Grand Master but the passenger is asking for you she says you two are old friends and she is one of your Council member we have her ship in a tractor beam and it Just landed in the shuttle bay. We have it in a Force field becausewe were sure that it was she is in the shuttle bay she insists on speaking with you Grand master Kim she even addressed you as that. "

"On my way Abby" stays sharp Kim out

Chakoktay woke up as he sensed e a familiar presence it was Petra

"Harry lets go to the shuttle bay I think our help just arrived."

Harry and walked down to the shuttle bay and I opened the door and took the ship out of the Force field with a wave of my hand and Petra walked out.

Petra bowed at me "It's good to see you again Grand Master I sensed you encountered some old friends of ours and I thought you could use a hand and some help.

"Harry and I were just discussing that we need someone else Chakotay is in his old quarters if you want him to l know you're here"

Petra nodded "I know the battle meld remember and even happen to sense you two going at it about five hours ago. "

I glared "Petra that is private "

"You should have thought of that before you kept the meld open that long don't I need to change why are you all in Jedi gear instead of your Starfleet uniforms I thought you were told by Carlisle and Janeway to keep your Jedi existence a secret.

"We were but sense when I follow orders Petra you know me better than that."

Harry looked at Petra "Carlisle and Janeway are believed to be dead so Kara and I sort of took the matters into our own hands and decided not to hide who we were really anymore we figured we would have a better chance at taken out the Queen and her drones together as Jedi rather than trying to do it Starfleet's way"

Petra shook her head : " I should have known you two would eventually let your true selves out I knew Starfleet couldn't keep you in there mold to long especially you Kara You and your dad are strong willed like Ani was. You let nothing take you away from who you really are. Where do we begin?"

Kara looked at Petra "You should go see your husband he has been missing you terrible it's about time for him to take watch"

Kara but we are taking care of the Borg Queen first before she finds you and we even think about going to sleep not that we would do much sleeping." Harry said

Chakotay was fast asleep on his bed with no clothes on he was lying on his side facing the door. Petra walked in and locked the door as she shut it quietly behind her She pulled the blankets from around chakotay and pulled off her sundress and robe and slid in beside Chakotay and kissing him hard on the lips she pushed against him with her hips hard and she touched his tattoo.

He woke up and saw Petra "hey beautiful"

Chakotay rolled over on top of her and straddled her and caressed her stomach and chest oh Petra I missed you so much." He moaned loudly

"So did I. Chakotay do you make this a habit sleeping with no clothes on?"

"Ever since I married you I don't bother wearing any clothes when I am in bed I know they will come off eventually smirked "neither do I tiger" He gave Petra an ornery look

Chakotay traced Petra's markings and kissed them and he pushed into her rough and hard and fast Oh Petra I missed you so much lioness" Petra moaned and arched up against him tracing his tattoo and his muscles Oh Tiger she moaned Chakotay pushed into her rougher and harder

Petra moaned and arched I up against chakotay and wrapped her legs around Chakotay's waist.

Kara knocked on the door "Reunion over you two come on out"

Petra Glared "Figures she has wonderful timing just like Janeway she knows right when to disturb us

Chakotay we better get ready lets go get dressed Lioness

"Do we have to" Petra sighed and released her legs from around Chakotay

Chakotay if we don't want the Grand Master's wrath on us we probably should get ready for this

Chakotay rolled off of her and stood up

He pulled on his boxers and pants and tied his robe

Petra sighed and pulled on a bra top and pants and her robe "I guess we should Tiger"

They walked out of the quarters and met me in the hallway

"You wanted to see us Grand Master"

Chakotay you and Petra go after the queen

"Harry and I will take the engines off-line"

Petra looked at me Kara the queen wants you shouldn't you go after the queen "

"Petra she will find me when she is ready to do battle"

"Kara doesn't sound so confident you might not win this."

"I am not getting my hopes up and I am not going to give up and surrender either Petra?"

Kara we Split here Petra and go on our separate missions May the Force be with us both

"May the 'Force be with you to Petra we will meet again with this is over with "

Harry and I went to engineering we crawled thru the Jefferies tube down to the engineering deck.

Harry and I walked to the engines room and looked thru Harry and I ran to the main console. WE need to find the main link which is right over here and shut down. Its over here Kara I have you logged in.

I tapped in my command CODE COMPUTER initiate main engine SHUTDOWN AUTHORIZATION Kara 6, 5, 3.7.2, 0, .0, 2

HARRY LOOKED at me "main engine shutdown is complete Kara"

The SHIP CAME TO A STANDSTILL AND was quiet"

THE QUEEN Attacked Petra and Chakaotay, Chakotay shoved it off and pushed the drones back

Kara and Petra stood back to back SCATTERING THE drones with their light sabers and slashing them in half and IN PIECES.

"KARA WE need to go help them now" HARRY looked at me Lets' Go"

We walked thru the Jefferies tube Harry looked at ME "SCREW this Kara lets teleport up there IT'S quicker"

I took HARRY'S HAND AND US teleported to deck 16 Harry and I joined in battle. We slashed at the drones

Clearing the "path AND PUSHING them BACK I reached out my senses and found Petra and Chakotay

"There is no sign of the Queen Kara:" CHakotay looked at ME "Did you get the engines shut down"

It's Done and we NEED TO shut down the deflator too "

Harry and I fought the drones to the deflector control room A drone struck Harry I shoved them back and slashed my lightsaber thru them Harry we almost there hang on"

Harry AND I AND PETRA AND Chakotay fought back to back. Clearing the drones suddenly I felt a familiar presence but a hint of darkness as well I turned and Janeway touched me neck I flipped her over on her back and held her down with the Force she struggled and fought me I held her down with the force and my lightsaber in my other hand. I switched it to my right hand.

"SO nice to see you again KATHRYN IS it my time "TO tell you the truth Janeway you're THE ONE that is in trouble. Not ME I studied you WHEN YOU trained ME KATH I KNOW what your weaknesses are it depends on how deep you care for a PERSON AND your compassion always fails you"

Kathryn stone blue eyes looked at me "You won't do it Kara you can't kill not out of cold blood you were never a killer you only killed cause you were told too by Starfleet. YOUR CODE forbids all of this you're doing. You won't do it Kara you can't KILL YOUR friend BESIDES STARFLEET REGS FORBID IT and you all four are out of UNIFORM HER ELECTRONIC eyes looked at us.

"For one THING KATHRYN you're not our friend anymore you're AN ENEMY AND THE Jedi have taken THIS SHIP over. that is why we are out of uniform this is our true selves that Starfleet made us forget " Harry and Petra and Chakotay flanked behind me "and I make the rules now Kathryn when I left Starfleet all those years ago it was cause my time was Nye to become the future leader of the academy and the order and the rules have changed Kathryn"

Harry stepped to my SIDE I felt our bond strengthen as Harry called on the power of THE FORCE and our bond. I felt him open the MELD TO the others. "Consider this OUR LAST MISSION KATHRYN YOU were our mentor and friend but when those Borg absorbed your Dna THE KATHRYN we knew changed and even though Starfleet REGULATIONS FORBID it We are no longer under their banner anymore and we will destroy voyager IF WE have to half your crew and drones are dead as well as your number two your companion

"Why is the ship stopped " Janeway glared at one of the drones "Start this back up and protect the deflector we need to contact the rest of the Borg"

Harry moved lighting fast AND BLOCKED the console. Weaving his lightsaber as a barrier between the drone and the console a green aura and wall blocking it.

"Janeway we are not destroying the ship unless we absolutely have to you promised her to us " I said "You were our best friend but then you betrayed us and there is no excuse for that."

I tossed Janeway back hard shoving her into three drones and they all collapsed back on each other

I felt Harry touch me thru our bond Healing where Janeway cut me with one of long Nails and my neck He brushed me with the Force and I felt the power of our touch he healed me without even touching me

"_I know your body well enough and we have be bonded so long Kara I can do that I just never did before"_

"_Your powers are growing my love I sent to him"_

Janeway retreated back into her alcove " I need to regenerate you two are more powerful then I Imagined you would be and I know you locked out the console Harry we will find the code"

I sighed and leaned against Harry he caressed my stomach and chest I moaned

"Harry lets shower and get something to eat and have some fun why janeway regenerates I didn't realize how much I was starving

"You will not figure the Code out JAneway only Harry and I know it and you're not getting inside my head Janeway "Harry said to Janeway.

I quickly shut down the battle meld cause I thought to myself if Petra and Chakotay know how hot and heave we were going to go at it they would not let us live it down.

we walked back to our quarters we got there then Harry and I undressed and we got in the shower and Harry ran his hands up and down my body caressing my stomach and markings and healing anything our link might have missed during that healing process. I pinned Harry against the shower wall tracing his tight abs and torso he cupped my hips and brushed against me I lifted my legs up around him he pushed against me hard and I dug my nails into his chest and arms oh Harry I moaned as the water ran over us Harry washed my back and down my hips and up and down in between my legs I pushed against him and he pushed deep into me and I moaned loudly .

"Oh Kara he moaned we should get into epic fights more often it's a good aphrodisiac both of us "

"I smirked you think Harry I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him hard on the lips

Harry smirked _if you're feeling half as much turned on now as I am you don't have to think you know so"_

"_I am very turned on Kim you have no idea"_ I washed Harry's back and legs and in between his thighs and lower back he pushed harder into me and deeper "I think we are both Very turned on Harry" I kissed his neck and down his shoulders and stomach."

"Very" he agreed

Harry and I got out of the shower we dried off and I straddled him as I pushed him down on the bedspread he arched his hips up to meet mine I opened up to him fully mentally and physically and he pushed up hard and rough into me "Oh Kara " I dug my nails into his chest and raked it down to his stomach he moaned and pushed into me deeper and rougher

Harry looked at me. "Let's go get dinner I am starving too lets go to the mess hall."

"We could just replicate something and stay here in bed I smirked and cocked a eyebrow"  
I don't feel like getting dressed just to go to the mess hall we would be back here just taken them off again"

"Harry you do have a point Kara he smirked" Harry walked over to the replicators' and replicated me a black diamond steak dinner with baked potato and salad. He replicated a grilled chicken dinner with fries and Cole slaw for himself.

Chakotay and Petra walked back to their quarters and grabbed some dinner from the replicators

"Harry and Kara can't handle this I am afraid for them" Petra said

"Petra they are too close to Janeway its going to be hard for them to kill her Petra your right unless Kara can put aside her personal feelings as Janeway was her mentor."

"She had a clean chance to kill her in the cargo bay today and she didn't Chakotay that is what worries me Kara is a tough talker but she also has the same weakness as Janeway compassion and love and loads of passion. That will be her undoing someday and I don't want it to be today."

"Lioness its Kara's fight we cannot fight it for her we can only stand by her side in battle like we did today. We should go over and talk to her now Petra makes her listen to us . Let her listen to your concerns she respects you like a sister Petra it might work"

Chakotay we should but I think harry is already giving her a talking to I Sense it."

Harry looked up at me why he was chewing his chicken thoughtfully " Why didn't you kill Janeway today Kara you had a clean slash from her head to her legs a zig zag cut could have finished her why didn't you."

"Her eyes Harry even though she had a mechanical eye the eyes were still her blue ones filled with wisdom and love a concern for her ship and the crew she left behind and assimilated and the way she looked at you when you were telling her off she had the look of a proud mother seeing her boy grow up "I couldn't do it Harry I am afraid you or Petra or Chakotay will have to do it I can't I am not as strong as I thought I was."

Harry took my hands in his "Kara you have to we need to Finish_ JAneway _if we don't we will fail and it will put the rest of our family and friends in Danger. you're the leader of both the Jedi and this ship it's your decision Kara., I know your strong I know you better than anyone else you have the guts to do it you just need to Put aside the feelings you have for Kathryn realize she isn't the Kathryn that trained you to be Captain and was a like a mom to both of us. She is a monster that is hell bent on killing people and assimilating them for their knowledge she is an enemy of the Jedi and Starfleet now she has switched sides .She is now the new Borg Queen take her down we will take the remainder of the drones down that are here."

I sighed as I felt Harry's words sink in sometimes the Force knows what it's doing sending me him and I feel his strength strengthen me thru our deep passionate bond that him and I have had all our lives and I realized Harry is 100% Right I need to put aside my personal feelings and Finish Janeway for good. Then our quarters door opened Harry dropped my hands and called his lightsaber to him I grabbed mine and stood at ready

I walked to the door and looked out it was Petra and Chakotay

"Give us a minute then you can come in

Chakotay Heck of a welcome you two are a little jittery. Harry and I just realized we were only half dressed I had my bra top on and my pants on unbuttoned and Harry was in his boxers. We thru clothes on halfhazerdly before I opened the door.

Petra laughed "did we interrupt anything "

I buttoned my pants and Harry pulled a robe over his boxers that were laying on the couch.

"No you didn't Petra we were just having some dinner and talking.

Chakotay looked at Harry and nodded for him to come to the side

Harry walked over to Chakotay "what chakotay "

Petra needs to talk to Kara alone lets go for a walk or maybe spar a little bit on the holodeck seeing how you fought earlier I want to see how much you really grown in a spar between us two We both spar with our wives but we never spar with anyone else You fought pretty well with those Borg up there and you and Kara are a good team" I suggest you get some clothes on first I will wait on you outside your quarters

Harry walked to the bedroom and changed into a pair of workout shorts and a tank top. He walked out and met Chakotay in the hallway. And walked towards the holodeck. With him.

Harry smirked "when I Spar with Kara we both get riled up and aroused big time not to mention after battles we really get aroused and we have wild passionate lovemaking for awhile after that"

Chakotay looked at Harry I am well aware of if Harry I have been in you two's head after battles when Kara or you forget to shut down the battle meld I am well aware of how aroused you two get Cause Petra and I do too we got to the point where we spar completely undressed."

"Kara and I have done that too that is the best sex after that what is it that Petra wants to talk about with Kara I sense you two are both hiding something "

"Harry I will tell you after we spar let's get started Chakotay pulled his robe off and went into some drills a Harry warmed up and did some drills. Then Harry made the first move in attacking chakotay. Chakotay blocked and shoved Harry back Harry back flipped and attacked Chaktoay from behind he spun and b locked Chakotay's onslaught Harry tossed things at CHakotay Chakotay blocked them and the attack.

Chakotay countered the attack and Harry pushed him back against the wall and shoved the barrels and sticks and boards to the side and disarmed him Chakiotay recovered and shoved Harry back Harry rolled out of the way and tripped Chakotay up

Chakotay Not bad Harry you have really improved a lot sense you helped train me Chakotay rolled into a back kick. Harry caught his foot and flipped him on his back. And held him down with his boot Harry let Chakoay up

"You win Harry"

"Chakotay lets do one more round I get the feeling you were holding back in the fight Chakotay hit me with all you have next round. Don't take it easy on me I am the Grand masters husband now I can take anything. My powers and Kara's are at their peak we are ready for anything. "

I crossed my arms and looked at Petra "what do you want to talk to me about."

Petra looked at me "Kara I am worried about you and Harry I think you two are too close to this one of you needs to get up the nerve to take Janeway and her drones out. It has to be you Kara and you need to set aside your feelings and anger Chakotay and I are both worried about you and Harry it's going to fall to you two to do this the final showdown would be between you two and her and we don't want to see you two lose or worse lose you two to the Borg You held back at the fight last night Chakotay and I and Harry all saw it Why did you Kara?"

I looked at Petra "I held back cause JAneway's eyes caught mine at that last second and I saw a different side of her regret and upset and anger at herself for letting the Borg take her over and she whispered something to me about How she loved Chakotay and Zara I barely could discern it thru our mental contact cause remember her and I had a master apprentice bond there for awhile her power s were weak cause of the Borg takeover But she said she loved Chakotay and sorry she never had a part in Zara's life I couldn't' level my blade to kill her Petra.

"Kara you have to I know what you mean seeing a different side of her but you need to set your feelings aside of all that . You have a job to do and you need to do it. You always told me and chakotay and all your kids to think on their feet you even said that to Cole in one of his trials if you can't do it yourself Kara your preaching to the choir."

"Okay Petra I will mediate on it and make my move tomorrow."

Chakotay attacked Harry Harry leveled and blocked it and struck Chakotay down.

"Chakotay Good job Harry let's take five and I will tell you about why Petra and are concerned.

Harry grabbed a towel off the rack in the shower room and wiped his forehead and chest and arms off. Harry grabbed bottled water and set down straddling the bench. He tossed one to Chakotay and a towel.

Chakotay straddled the bench across from him "Its about what happened two nights ago with Kara Harry" chakotay took a long sip of his water Harry set it down. After he took a sip.

"When she couldn't kill drone janeway" Harry volunteered

"Exactly Petra and I think you two especially Kara is too close to this she needs to set aside her feelings and take this and do it the way she should Harry you need to get her to set aside her feelings for janeway and any of that assimilated crew on Voyager if she falters it would only get worse and I always thought Kara had more strength then what she showed there two night ago."

She let compassion and love get the best of her Chakotay her old friend she couldn't kill and she said something about Janeway's eyes looking sad and she had the lightsaber leveled to lob her head off but she hesitated and disengaged. She had a clear shot chakotay one slice she could have been done with. I felt her struggle thru our bond. "I already talked to her and I am sure Petra is too I can only do it one more e time Kara is stubborn but she also has heart Chakotay and that is what held her back."

Petra walked into the holodeck "well isn't this wonderful two hot guys with their shirts off" she winked at chakotay _especially you Chakotay_ she sent to him thru there bond

"Marquis you could have knocked "Harry glared at Petra

"Whatever Starfleet you don t phase me. But there is one thing I am going to tell you Harry you need to reach Kara you're the only one that can. All she told me was she will mediate on it Chakotay and I did our part You need to convince your wife to finish the job she started a month ago we need to take JAneway and her Borg down and Kara and you are the only two powerful enough to do it we can aid you but Kara needs to do this. That is why I came here to voyager to help you two out. Now go talk to her marquis"

"Yes Ma'am" harry muttered sarcastically

Harry looked at me. "whether or not you like it Kara what Petra and I are telling you is true and Chakotay is worried about you too depending on what you do could tip the balance in the Jedi's and Federations' Favor or the Borg assimilating or absorbing the Galaxy we already lost Kathryn no matter what you don't want to thru the fate of the galaxy to these monsters put aside your feelings Kara and just do this"

Petra smirked and untied her robe and shrugged out of it "shall we spar Chakotay now that we are alone" Petra pulled off her robe and stood in front of Chakotay undressed completely under her robe. "All you really need off is your boxers Petra ran her hands down Chakotay's bare stomach and pulled off his boxers Petra's eyes twinkled your shirt is already off Petra walked over and traced Chakotay muscular and sweaty chest Chakotay moaned "Oh yes we shall and continue this in the bedroom at home" he snickered

Chakotay pushed Petra back breathing heavily with his lighsaber "Harry was just a warm up not a challenge you're the challenge lioness"

Petra back flipped and struck at chakotay from behind "I talked to Kara she is going to try to take this Chakotay she has too and I think I got thru to her she said Harry already talked to her"

Petra pushed Chakotay back "That is good I don't know if I reached Harry any or not. It up to him to get her to act on it and do it he has too or Kara has to do it herself. "There lighsabers locked and Chakotay removed his lightsaber and quickly struck back pushing Petra against the wall of the holodeck kissing her hard on the lips and tracing her stomach and chest letting out a low moan. "You knew I would be aroused after a spar with Harry didn't you? " Chakotay started breathing heavily as sweat beaded their bodies and Hair Chakotay sighed and moaned As he pushed his hips against Petra's and shoved into her deep why holding her against the wall

"Maybe Tiger" she pushed him back and shoved him to the middle of the arena and struck Chakotay down and straddled him Chakotay recovered and stood up and pushed up against Petra and kissed her and traced her stomach Petra pushed chakotay back and flipped on the balance beams Chakotay leaped up and sparred with Petra exchanging strong blows blocking her stance and moves with more aggressive one Petra blocked him and leaped down on the mat He moved to disarm Petra and pushed her down on the mat straddling her.

"Oh Tiger" she moaned and arched against him tracing his face and tattoo

"I win Petra I talked to Harry he said that he thinks he can get Kara to do it cause he knows how to reach her Oh lioness" he moaned

"Chakotay straddled Petra on the floor of the Holodeck and pushed down into her "Sparring is good"

Petra arched up against him wrapping her legs around his waist Petra teleported them into the bedroom "I don't like doing it in there the floor isn't sanitary and is smells like sweat on those mats. Why because it gets us both going and very aroused we left our robes and clothes on the holodeck"

"Chakotay kissed Petra and traced her markings and tattoo's we will get them later lioness Petra moaned louder."

Harry looked at me "Kara: they probably wanted the holodeck for a make out session knowing those two."

"I wouldn't doubt it Harry after spars we get a little heated and making out they probably y did too especially after you sparred with Chakotay then if him and Petra sparred there going to be in there for awhile.

"Kara your avoiding the issue you need to get to the Queen's lair I will be right behind you and we will take her out together She don't understand our bond so she won't be able to penetrate us _I am aroused too not as bad as Chakotay but you know me well enough you know when I am going"_

"_No doubt Harry I can tell but I need to finish this lets go maybe we will have some fun afterwards love" _I winked at him.

Harry and I walked to the cargo bay we opened our minds up completely to each other and the Force we took our lighsabers off our belts I entered the code into the door.

Janeway walked up to us "I have been expecting you Kara finally got up the nerve to finish me did you."

"Yes I did Kathryn "

I ignited my lighsaber and struck at her back and slashed off her tentacles and arms Harry leaped up on her alcove and initiated a Borg command sleep and tossed a few detonators on the alcove

The Borg around us suddenly got quiet the queen fired blasters at me and attached us with blasters and phasers She tried to inject her tubes into Harry I shoved her back away from him and Harry climbed up the wall and leaped with the Force from her alcove and slashed two of the coolant tubes to distentgrate flesh. That was around them the Borg fell and disengaged one by one.

Harry looked at me and sent to me sternly": Kara now you have a clear shot don't let her get in you head this time I put up my memory shield and slashed down thru Kathryn's back and diagonal up to her cortical node and neck where I severed it from her body and slashed her in half and diagonal Janeway fell on the floor. Harry ignited the detonators around the cargo bay and everything started blowing up the ventilation fans cut on and opened the external cargo bay doors. I flipped the switch with t Force.

I grabbed Harry's hand and teleported us out of there to our quarteres . I sealed off the cargo bay and ventilated the steam out.

I tossed the remains out of the cargo bay with the Force. I tapped my comm. Badge " Abs go to auxiliary control route power there and fire at the debris you see coming out of the cargo bay doors and destroy it.:

Abby tapped her commbage "with pleasure Grand master destroying it now " Abby fired and Harry and I watched from our quarters I wiped a tear away and harry hugged me :

"Kara it will be hard now but you did what you needed to do. I loved her like a second mom too but she changed"

Harry wiped a tear away " now shall we set a course back for naboo before Starfleet finds us we can movie Abby and the others into the dorms on naboo".

"Lets do it Harry janeway said voyager was our ship after this mission anyway."

Chakotay woke up he pulled his arms from around Petra he sent to me "Kara did you do it is she dead her and her drones and is the cargo bay cleared of Borg junk?

Yeah Chakotay Harry and I finished it we are turning course back to naboo

"What about the personal on here that isn't Jedi?"

"Chakotay they can make a home on Naboo Starfleet is destroyed by the cardassions and the Romulans and if we go back If any of the Starfleet review board is alive they will dismiss and court marital us for sure for what we did so Harry and I thought it would be best if we just went home and into exile from Starfleet, "

Harry pushed me down on the bed and pulled off my bra top and cape and my pants. "Let's give into our arousal now Kara on the way home" he smirked.

I pulled off Harry's robe and pulled off his shirt and caressed his stomach he moaned I pulled off his pants and arched up against him

"Is that a yes Kara" his dark eyes twinkled .

"You better believe it Kim" I moaned as he pushed down into me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my nails into his back he moaned louder "OH Kara."

Abby knocked on our bedroom door

Harry "just a minute"

Harry pulled the blankets over us come in

Abby walked in "Grand Master Master Kim we are free of the borg threat and I just thought I would tell you were moving farther away from Earth we need to go back"

"I know abby after what I did I would be court maritaled for sure so you and Mc gee and the others of the crew will actually make a home in our acdemy so we are taking you home with us.


	7. Chapter 7

New Beginning and Return Home

Harry and I woke up when the navicomputer started beeping. I pulled my bra top and Tank top and pants and Robe and Tunic back on. I tied my robe and pulled my boots on "Let's Land this ship Harry I am so eager to see Naboo again."I am sick for the Moment of Space."

Harry looked at me "Kara why are you dressed like that normally when we are home you just wear the bra top and pants less to take off. " he cocked his eyebrow "You have the full Jedi uniform on "

"Harry there are going to be some changes around here now that we are home the wild side of me that was on Voyager the wild Jedi master is gone I am going to revamp this whole academy when we get home more like the way Dad's and obi- wan order was with the relationships. I am really cranking down and getting stricter with it before we went on this mission I let to many things slide and just my regular duties as headmistress . We made love like 5x a day on Voyager and here before if we got turned on or going we did it. but I am going to go back the straight laced Rule abiding Jedi master I was when this academy first got started We need to get stricter and more law abiding then we were Harry if the padwan's see anything goes with us they will be more laxed then they should be and more eager to make compromises and they wouldn't focus on their training and duties

I handed Harry his robe and tunic and pants. "it goes for you too Harry no more tank tops or no shirts on under your robe we will make love but just in the bedroom once or twice a week. We need to focus on teaching our classes and padwan's and the laws of the order now . Harry and not just think about ourselves and our own pleasures we are examples for these kids and if one of the older order would show up I think obi-wan or yoda would be disappointed dad warned me once or twice but I just ignored and dismissed it now I realize dad was right. I was too relaxed before and didn't go the way I should. "

My comm. Badge beeped I tapped it " Kim here what is it Abby ?

We are landing grand master but there I s a ship coming out of the anomaly right off our port side and the commander insists on talking t o Petra "

"Put it thru here Abby I want to see who it is I don't want to put Petra in danger"

"Yes maam"

"Commander of Vessel your entering restricted space this is an academy for students we are returning home. Who are you and what your business in our space is"

"Kara don't pretend you don't know me its Obi wan Kenobi your dad's old master. Don't hide from me I know who you are your dad's appointed heir to the order you don't have to hide yourself from me.

I looked at Harry "can this be?"

"Our ship is damaged Kara can you help bring us in our commucnatiosn is barely working we will talk to Petra"

The Radio crackled and died

Siri looked at obi wan" so much for that Kenobi we are stuck here now"

"Abby take the ship up we are going to bring obi wan in with our tractor beam lock on to their ship Mc gland when we are in range"

"Yes Grand Master we are bringing the ship back up and Tom has the tractor beam ready"

Kara and harry walked to the bridge "Abby put in on screen rear view so we can pick up obi-wa's ship"

Abby's fingers flew across ops Harry watched over her shoulder" you're about a fast as I was at first"

Abby smiled "so you were a old hat at it when you started Commander?"

"Yes I was Lieutenant Harry looked over at me Grand Master we have obi wan in our sites" Harry opened the cargo bay door with a flip of his wrist on the console"

"Obi wan enjoy the cruise we will bring you in " I sent to Obi-wan

"Thanks Kara"

Harry looked at me "Kara we have them meet me in the Cargo bay we will check out obi wand and Siri and then we will land"

I walked down and Petra was on my tail Kara why didn't you tell me obi-wan was here

I thought I sensed him earlier

"Petra I didn't want to disturb you I knew you were with Chakotay and I wanted to be sure whoever this was. Was who he claimed to be I was trying to protect you Petra?"

Petra looked at me "Kara I told you before don't worry about protecting me you have more important things to worry about "

I looked at Petra "You're my friend I care about you Petra"

We landed the ship and Harry landed it perfectly Petra ran right past me and into obi wan's arms

"I missed you "

Obi wan pulled Petra into a crushing embrace and kissed her on the cheek "I missed you too Petra my love "They embraced and kissed passionately

Siri looked at me and stretched out her hand to shake it I shook it "Hello I assume your Skywalker's daughter Kara Jade Skywalker Kim Sir Tachi"

"Yes I am Master Tachi Kara Jade Kim is what I go by since I got married "

"You and Harry Kim are married I thought that was forbidden."

"My Dad changed the rules when he became Grand Master and Harry and I have 8 kids"

Chakotay walked down wondering where Petra ran in such a rush he arrived in the cargo bay in time to see Petra and Obi-wan's passionate embrace

Chakotay looked at me and rolled his eyes when he saw obi-wan "well isn't that just wonderful he muttered

Petra pulled away "obi wan we need to talk "

Obi wan looked from her to Chakoay "I do believe we do Petra "

Chakotay looked at obi wan Master Kenobi when we thought you were dead Petra and fell in love and we had Kara and Harry bind us together and there was some other circumstances that contributed to it too'"

Obi-wan looked at Petra "Petra is this true did you sleep with him before you married him?"

Petra blushed no obi-wan we were on voyager but we got pulled into a parallel universe and after that Chakotay's double slipped into our universe and we were married and Chakotay's double slept with me and I got pregnant with Sekeya our first daughter together and we sort of had a crush on each other from when we first met

Obi wan looked from Petra and Chakotay to me he pulled me aside to a empty classroom

"Kara how could you allow this they were not married and they slept together. What happened to the way yoda had it no connections or attachments but being compassionate you're the grand master so you should have stopped this.

Obi WAN MY DAD changed the rules and allowed other to have relationships like he did with Mara my stepmom he didn't want to deprive the other Jedi that him and mom had.

Obi wan nodded and looked at me "okay Kara I will just let it slide because your dad did change the rules "He walked out shaking his head.

I looked at obi wan and stopped him I shoved the door closed with the Force "Obi-Wan wait Petra is telling the truth there was a little incident when three or four of us slipped into a parallel universe in the one Harry and I visited Yo0u were the grand master and married to siri and harry and I got legally separated and I married chakotay and we had a family so Petra is not lying to you. And in one of them Harry was married to Petra."

"Do you know how farfetched that sounds Kara and you expect me to believe that there are parallel universes existing in the same time and place as our own not possible Kara it sounds farfetched."

Obi-wan trust me it does exist I have seen it before when I was commander and Captain on voyager I saw Harry leave one universe and bounced into another and the other universe was parallel and co existing with our own there is a gateway that allows you to pass from one to another sort of like a wormhole that bought you and Siri here. Voyager got caught in two of them when I was on _it_

"Kara show me proof that this does exist solid evidence not some sort of story and I might just believe you."

I walked over to the computer and pulled up two of Captain janeways logs that showed the parallel universe and wormhole theory and "Obi wan watch and listen" I hit play on the log and the recorder it showed four voyagers and then it showed Harry running from one to the other and appearing okay and safe on the real voyager ship that was there's.

Obi wan nodded and stroked his beard with one arm crossed over his chest. "I can understand this now Kara it did indeed happen as farfetched as it sounds I do believe you. Janeway was a honorable women and she kept accurate records I remember for the short time I was on Voyager when I was married to Petra she struck me as women of science that spoke the truth and could be very resourceful and smart.

"Very well then obi wan I am glad you believe me but I still want to ask you technically Petra and I are still married can I at least talk to her and go see her one more time before we go our separate ways I love her and I still want her back by the rules a Jedi master is bound to a mate for life and If you remember right Petra and were bound on Naboo right here over by the palace by Luke skywalker .

Kara Obi wan I will be willing for you to see Petra one more time but I can't go against the rules that was dad's rule we can't bond more the one person at once she is bound to another she is bound with Chakotay now. But I can't make a exception but I will let you see her one more time then you and Siri may go if you wish but I would recommend you two stay here cause times have changed a lot since you two were last here and I cannot go against the law of the Jedi and I understand you two were mated for life but all of us saw you die the same day Janeway did.

Obi wan nodded "I came back here when I thought I was still in my own time. I guess the force has a odd way of doing things and that thing you call a anomaly or a wormhole bought us here against our will and busted our ship up. Kara just let me see her tonight one more time before we go and siri and I will decide what we want to do later."

Chakotay walked in on that last sentence "Kara don't let him sleep with my wife"

"Chakotay he is technically still married to her she is technically still his wife"

"Chakotay very well I will allow it but just once then I want her back cause technically she can't be his wife because you legally bound us twenty three years ago according to your rules Kara. And I never really liked obi wan anyway I was jealous of him because he had Petra's heart first and I don't want to share her."

Kara lifted up her hand to stop Chakotay's ranting. "What s done is done Chakotay my decision is made just deal with it. Obi wan go get Petra and take her to your apartment and you can see her she is finishing up her shift at the infirmary in about five minutes"

Obi wan walked to the infirmary and saw Petra finishing up her work Petra looked over

"Hey Kenobi what are you doing here"

"Siri and I might be leaving soon Siri went to see katia Kara allowed me to see you once more before we left I wonder if you will consider having dinner and spending the night with me cause we are still married. She was against it and said it wasn't right but she agreed because she said she owed it to you for the times you and she got into it.

Petra was torn she promised Chakotay that she would have a dinner out with the Kids and them that night at the diner. But she also wanted to see obi-wan and love him again.

Obi wan "Shall we Petra?"

"Petra nodded yeah I can always reschedule Chakotay's and my plans with our family tonight cause I might not see you again Kenobi for awhile

Obi wan took Petra to his apartment and kissed Petra hard on the lips "Oh Petra you don't know how much I missed you and wanted to make love to you again. I will fix us dinner then into the bedroom for dessert" Obi wan took off his robe and draped it over a chair.

Petra shrugged out of her robe and unbuttoned her tunic's top button "Real subtle Kenobi real subtle. "

Obi wan fixed Petra and him something to eat and they ate.

Obi wan pulled Petra into the bedroom and locked the door he pulled her against him and reached to finish unbuttoning her tunic and tossed it on the floor under the bed and Petra ran her hand down into obi wan;s chest pulled off his tunic Obi wan pushed her down on the bed and straddled her he unbuttoned his pants and ran his hands down Petra's stomach to unbutton her pants and up her chest to pull her tank top and bra top off and find her markings He found them and started tracing and touching them he let out a moan E H

"I am sure he found your markings Petra" Obi wan starting breathing heavily and pushed his hips against her and traced the markings on her back.

Petra's heart raced and looked at him and moaned "Oh Kenobi I Yes he found them and makes quite the good use of them."

Petra stopped and pulled away from him and rolled away from him and pulled her robe and bra top and tunic back on. "Obi we can't it's not right. This is wrong Obi we can't"

Obi wan looked at Petra "Why isn't it right Petra we are still married how can it not be right. Obi – wan looked at Petra "What is wrong your jumpy all of a sudden like you were when I first wanted to make love to you that night after we were married . "

"Obi wan I can't Kara is right I am bonded to chakotay now. Your part of my past we can't make this happen anymore I still love you I always will because you were my first love and bond mate but Chaktoay is my husband now and I love him and our children and I can't betray him. You love siri you loved her enough to make love to her and have a child with her Marry her you will be happy with her. I let you go Obi-wan because I had to, to be bonded with Chakotay 23 years ago by Kara I am happy with him and I love him so much and I intend to remain bonded to him for life she showed obi wan her wedding ring. I need to stay loyal to him."

Chakotay nodded very well Petra I will go ad talk to Kara tomorrow about bonding Siri and I cause we are both practically bonded anyways. Petra you changed a lot since the Young Naïve girl I fell for on Tatotoine she would never betray me but you became a women Petra and Loyal to Chakotay now. The young girl would not think twice about making love to me Thanks for coming over for dinner it was good to see you one more time. HE set back down on the bed ad watched Petra leave.

Harry rolled over to Face me "you let obi wan sleep with her tonight?"

"Yes I did Harry it was the least I could do for both of them cause I looked up to obi wan and after all the arguments Petra and I had I figured it was only right.

Harry rolled over and looked at me Petra could not go thru with it I sensed her hesitation she is

"Harry how can you know that?"

"Petra and I have a certain bond together."

"You were going to tell me about this when?" I glared at him.

"Kara it happened when I first became a Jedi padwan her and I connected but we need to let this go and obi wan is coming over to talk to you about something in the morning."

I rolled over and sighed this is all I need my husband having a bond with another Jedi I thought our bond was unique to us and the Force. So I fell asleep for about four hours and woke up and showered and set in my office thinking when obi wan knocked on my door.

"Kara are you up already?"

"Come in Obi-wan I couldn't sleep that is why I am up. Did you and Petra have a nice night?"

"It started out nice Kara but when I took Petra into my bed to sleep with her she resisted and stopped she said she couldn't betray Chakotay like that. So I let her go home to Chakotay she has matured and grown a lot sense I last new her and made love to her she has grown up a lot. As you know I came here with Siri and you know yourself I was fond of her when we were both younger and Katia is our daughter I was wondering if you could bond Siri and me together and we can give Kat the family she wants and deserves even though she is married now."

I nodded Obi wan I can do that why don't you take a few days and prepare yourself and tell Siri to do the same and we will bond you In a couple of days."

"Something bothering you kara" obi wan pulled a chair over in front of my desk. Sometimes I forgot he was a s perceptive as my dad is.

"Harry and I had a little argument last night "

Obi wan looked at me "What was it about Kara?"

" Harry told me that he and Petra have a bond like Harry and I do and Chakotay and Petra do and it worries me what if he ends up doing something dumb and stupid after that and I don't need my husband bonded with another Jedi when were suppose to be.

Harry is Petra's best friend he has been sense we met him on voyager that is where there bond comes from Kara I wouldn't worry about it Harry is so crazy about you he wouldn't dream of hurting you the way your thinking. they have had a connection sense they first met on Voyager Kara just don't worry your head about it Harry wouldn't betray you now go back home and go to bed with him and rest.

I walked back to our apartment and slipped into bed with harry and traced his chest and kissed him hey handsome.

Harry stirred slightly "Kara where did you go "

"To my office to catch up on some paperwork "Obi wan asked me to bond Siri and him they are staying to help out."

"Kara you have two Knighting tomorrow and Sekky and Kole both are finished their trials"

" I know I told obi wan and Siri to mediate for about three days and we will bond them the After that I am going to work on getting the rest of Voyager's crew factored into the culture here. And find them places to help out"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight Star wars meets the Jedi

A new and different life

As Harry and I entered orbit of Naboo before we landed Harry and I were talking in my ready room the door chime rung.

"Come in Abby", I said, have a seat

"How did you know it was me oh well never mind it's a Jedi thing right? I want to talk to you two. Grand Master we can't fit in there. We aren't Jedi like you and Harry are how can we even fit in this was our first missions and you sort of mutinied against Starfleet is that why we can't go back to Earth?"

"That is part of the reason we had Tim route course but also Earth is being overrun by alien species that is out of our Jurisdiction anymore and I don't wish to engage them with earth being overrun with Borg and Cardassions. Cause Harry and I retired from Starfleet a few years ago we only came back for Janeway as a favor to help her get these refugees out of those planetoids and safe at our academy the Jedi Refugees are out of Courcant"

Harry placed a reassuring hand on Abby's shoulder

"Abs you will fit in fine my best friend on Voyager before we had the ship Tom and his wife moved there with us and Chakotay too and they are fine we can protect our friends there Tom and bleanna work on or ships fixing them and tom helps train new pilots with us so you and Tim will be fine we will find something you two are good at that you can help us out on Naboo."

Harry's comm. Badge beeped Harry tapped it "Kim here what is it Tim?"

"Master Kim Sir we are in a low orbit of Corucant do you want us to head over towards the landing platform to land the ship and look over the battle damage"

aHarry looked over at me I nodded "Harry tell him to go ahead and commence landing and disembarking procedures we will decide what to do once we get back into the academy and she ship gets cleaned up and fixed notify Tom and B'lanna to help us

Harry tapped his commbadge "Tim go ahead and start landing and start getting the crew and passengers off the ship we will assess the battle damage when we get her landed and fixed up and we will go from there Kim out."

Harry sighed and nodded at Abby. "Go ahead and help them unload we will meet you at the front of the academy. The main entrance is to the left center of the building it will take you to the main entrance where our office is."

Abby nodded and walked out of my ready room.

Harry pulled me against him and shoved me against the desk he kissed me hard on the lips I moaned and pushed against him.

"I take it your glad to be home Kim"

I traced Harry's muscles under his jumpsuit and robe he reached up and took my hair down out of my makeshift braid I pulled up this morning I pulled away from him " Harry we can't "

"Yes I am Kara why are you acting like this you use to love making out and making love in your ready room."

"The rules have changed Harry with all these new refuges and padwans our example needs to be more pronounced and we need to stick to our guns and rules more cause obi wan scolded me about not following the rules all along."

Harry nodded and released me and looked at me. "Let's get the ship checked out and see if we can get Tim and Blanna and Tom to work on it. Don't you agree Kara?

I nodded my head in agreement and reluctantly released him " That is how Abby can help us she can help you with the computer stuff Abby can check the computer system so we can get it fixed up I am going to go work on the Lessons we need to start in a month.

Harry looked at me "Kara you have really changed in the matter of one mission "

"I changed Harry because this mission has really made me rethink things we should have re did this a long time before this"

Harry touched my shoulders as we walked into my office at the academy "Kara you're not thinking of reversing your dad's rule are you about marriage?"

"Harry don't flip I am not reversing that that means we will be married illegally us and all the Jedi council"

I looked at Harry "go change into a robe and tunic or a jumpsuit and cape the dress code is the first thing I am changing"

"Kar you're not wearing bra tops and pants or midriff revealing clothes anymore?"

"Only when we are at home handsome not in the academy "I smirked and winked "or when I am working out with the padwans."

"Kara don't tempt me love I might just toss you down on our bed when we get home."

"Harry maybe I am counting on it." I winked at harry as he walked to the chalet. I tapped my comm. Link to the apartments." Belanna you and Paris and Abby and Tim meet me by the main entrance we are going to start fixing voyager after I change my clothes quick."

"B;lanna right away Kara we are on our way."

I walked to my closet in my office and pulled out my black jumpsuit with my silver cape and put it on me . My dad walked into my office and stood in the shadows of my desk. As I finished pulling it on and zipped it up. I clipped my cape to my back and lightsaber to my belt with my blaster on the other hip. I turned to see my dad walk into my office

"Hey Dad I didn't hear you come in. Did Harry leave the door open?"

"Kara Hey No he didn't you know how I am gifted at being stealthily. Your going back to the old way that is the outfit you wore when I trained you isn't it except instead of the cape you had a robe like mine that sort of hugged your curves I noticed"

"Yeah dad I did its warm out now, so I am just opting for the cape. I changed my mind I am going to revamp the academy like I intended to before. Going back to the straight laced ways that you had the academy on yavin built on the old ways with these new refuges and recruits that I got from coucant and to many close calls not just as a captain but as a Grand master its long overdue, Obi-wan appeared to me and asked me why I didn't do it all along."

I looked at my dad he got that faraway look in his eye he always got when he was reminiscing "Obi wan was good at calling me out on things Kara some things I lacked with you I let you slide with too many things"

He drew up to his full height " a lot of it I did cause you were my daughter and I knew what your stepdad did to you before I found you again. so I let a lot of things slack I should have realized my master would call you out to cause you're a lot like me more than your mom kiana. But in that outfit you look exactly like your mom and stepmom especially with your hair down. I never realized how much you resembled Mara until now. Mara and KIana looked a lot alike Kiana was a little curvier like you Mara was thin and tall.

"Kara thank you dad I will take that as a compliment. Thanks so much for helping me out when my stepdad betrayed me and raped me I moved to hug my dad and My dad hugged me and I hugged him back and smiled I amazed at being a adult now how safe I still feel in my dad's arms the only other person I feel that safe in his arms is Harry.

Kara it's no problem what are real dad's for you better get back with Harry he is trying to coordinate plans on the repairs for voyager

Harry met everyone at the main entrance "Abby you and Tim and I can work on the computer updating the database Torres and Paris you two can work on the engines

I looked at my dad. "Okay dad I will head that way I also need to find places to enroll these kids for the temple training that was what I was going to work on and let Harry do all the handiwork he is good at that sort of thing."

Kara Harry wants you to help go ahead and help him you and him are both good delegators. He is in the main entrance of the academy.

"Dad I know our bond remember will you be hanging around the academy more now or are you and Beth still retired?

"Kara we will help out as needed Beth is saying her family is important to her and I respect that I wasn't there for Ben growing up as much as I should have I set it aside cause of my grand master duties and I admire you never forgot your kids either. I did better with you kar I am trying to do better with Mara and James."

"You named your daughter after mom?"

"I felt I could keep her name alive with her and you. Your names are spelled the same way but with a K."

I nodded "that is really sweet dad."

My dad walked with me till I met Harry Luke nodded and walked away.

"Kara did dad lecture you?"

"No he didn't Kim he just talked to me about some things I think was on his mind."

"Well I have the assignments handed out you want to change anything?"

"Harry why don't you and I work on the computers we are more familiar with the software and we can put Abby into the medical lab with Petra and the Doc I think she would better there."

Harry tapped his commbadge "Lt Stucco come to Kara's office. "

"I am on my way Master Kim"

Abby walked to our office her ponytails flopping why she walked "You wanted to see me Master. Grand master you changed your outfit I like it I like black"

"I figured as much Abby I want to move you to the medical bay our one Doctor is on vacation so she won't be there would you like to take over for her I think with your background you can do it"

"It won't like get me killed or anything Abby don't like stuff like that."

"I looked at Abby no worries I won't let anyone hurt you will be well protected there."

"We are all here to protect you Abs you can count on us" Harry nodded and looked at her

"Thanks guys really I think I would like it there in the medical bay in the infirmary"

Harry looked at Abby "I will show you where it is come with me "I walked to the door and entered my code to get into the computer on Voyager and started scanning it for a virus I unzipped my jumpsuit down to my chest. "Why is it so hot in here computer adjust temperature.

"The temperature is 101.3 adjusting to 70.8

"Thank you"

"Abby there you go it's right there the consoles you can accessed anything you want to work on and update.

"Harry Thanks "

Harry walked to the computer room on Voyager

"How it going Kara'

I smirked and pulled Harry to me he moaned "Great now that you're here my love."

"Kara why are you partly undressed and why is it so hot in here." He unzipped his jumpsuit jacket and tossed it on top of mine he pushed his hips against me and moaned and pushed me down against the console.

Harry smirked "you did this so we can be alone didn't you? Did you send mc gee away?" He ran his hand down my bare back I moaned and pushed against his hips and sighed I arched up to meet him he went down on me and gave me a passionate kiss.

"You planned this so we could be alone together didn't you love."

I kissed harry on the lips and he caressed my stomach and chest and tangled his fingers in my hair and moaned where I shrugged out of my jumpsuit jacket and I dug my nails into his back with a passionate kiss.

"Maybe Harry" I put my legs around his waist I ran my hands down to his stomach and pulled off his pants "I told mc gee to get some rest" I smirked

He caressed my hips and traced the markings on my stomach and pulled my jumpsuit the rest of the way off He pushed into me rough and hard and I moaned loudly "Oh Harry"

I suddenly stopped "Harry we have to stop we need to get this work done and then we will continue this at home I let myself get carried away again. "

Harry nodded "Kar we both did it seems for us it's easy to control ourselves at the academy but when we are on voyager it seems we let ourselves get carried away we need to keep this up the whole time whether we are at the academy or on Voyager either one."

"Harry we do we need to keep each other accountable."

Harry and I scanned thru and removed the viruses he sent the programs thru a diagnostic and an update. Harry stood behind me I could tell he was restraining himself from grabbing me and making love to me again

"We should shut down the computer core and reboot it Harry so it will take the updates and the virus removal that we did lets go down and survey the damage the Borg did to our ship lets walk down to Engineering and the cargo bay. Why the computer core reboots."

Harry nodded as we walked to the turbo lift and took it down to engineering. He put his arms around my waist I let myself relax against him.

"Sometimes Kara it's hard for me to restrain myself from making love to you and I know I should. But as us both being grand masters we need to control our urges and I think that was what your dad was trying to tell you as well as obi wan we can't let it interfere with our duties in the academy and on here like we did during that Borg attack. We let ourselves get distracted and we lost our focus. I don't see how you restrained yourself when you were in training with your dad when you first met me that day on courcant when we landed I saw the way you looked at me you wanted me you knew I was the guy you were looking for that you wanted to be with for life I saw it in your eyes as clear as I saw it in my dreams I had of you and I am sure you saw them in your dreams of me. That was when I saved you from the Romulan attack."

I stopped the turbolift "IT was that clear to you even before we were bonded that I wanted you"

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him against me he unzipped my jumpsuit and pulled it off I untied his robe and pushed it off of him and unbuttoned his tunic and dug my nails into his bare chest he pushed against me and I moaned pinning him against the wall and pushing against him he pulled my jumpsuit off and I pulled his pants and boxers off he pushed into me rough and hard I moaned loudly

"Is that any questions left" harry smirked "Yes I knew then you wanted me just like you do now." He ran his hands up and down my back and stomach paying special attention to the markings on my back and stomach he kissed them and I moaned louder. He adjusted his stance so I could lean right into him and he could push into me deeper and harder I moaned.

"Kim there isn't. One more time Harry" he spun me around and pushed me against the wall and pushed into me hard and fast and deeper.

We made love in the turbolift we were both breathing heavily when I started the turbolift back up I left my jumpsuit partially unzipped as I pulled it back on right blow my breast.

"Yes Kara it was as soon as I saw you I knew who you were and why Voyager crashed there it was so we can meet and start our life together. When our eyes met I knew."

"Harry so did I our relationship defiantly goes beyond odds how many of people has their relationships start out like ours. We really need to get back on track" I looked at the readout on the ship on Harry's data pad and put it in my belt pouch "Harry it looks like everything else is okay repaired the computer core damage and got rid of all the other viruses and stuff. Let's go look at the external damage and see if it's repairable. But we will go eat first."

Harry and I walked to the mess hall in the academy and set down the waiter droid bought out our normal orders.

"Harry how can we control ourselves it seems any attempt has fell flat."

"We just need to make a conscious effort when we feel like we want to we need to redirect ourselves and save it for when we are in our chalet. I admit it Kara on Voyager we pretty much did it everywhere and we enjoyed it."

"No doubt Harry we surely did and I am not lying I enjoy it every time we do and you're amazing."

Harry smirked "so are you"

"But if we are really serious Harry and I want our new perspective to work. We seriously need to control ourselves. "

"Even If it means changing the dress code and our love making sessions he winked. Kara you might want to zip your jumpsuit up all the way to keep from tempting me. "

"It will take time Kim but we will fix it. We need to stop each other when we feel we crossed the line against the code and my rules. Harry laid a few credits on the table.

I stood up and pushed my chair in and zipped up my jumpsuit and smoothed it out.

Harry adjusted his pants and suit and walked beside me. He held my hand as we walked

"Problems Kim?"

"Just a little Kara it seems that jumpsuit the way it hugs you makes it worse for me."

"Would It be better if I wore a robe instead of a cape then I would get to hot" I smirked

"I'm hot now more then you know Kara. The Robe might be easier access if you wear it with what you did before." His dark almond shaped brown eyes twinkled. He pulled me against him and ran his fingers thru my hair and down my back he reached under my cape and cupped my hips and traced my lower back tattoos even when he touched the markings on my lower back thru my black jumpsuit I was aroused I moaned and pushed against him breathing heavily he reached up and unzipped my jumpsuit again. Then I pulled away. "Harry stop not here we need to keep focused here the robe will make me too hot I said so I will opt for fingerless gloves and capes until it cools down. "

We walked to where Voyager was parked on the landing pad. I looked at the side of the ship and laid on my stomach looking at the damage. "This is where the cardassions fired on us the Borg fired on our main engine and warp nacelles we will need to find the parts somewhere. What do you think Harry? Quit starring at my chest and butt" I smirked.

It is repairable. But it will take time I have a pretty good view from up here" He Smirked

Abby finished the analysis of the chemicals and the infirmary. She walked over to the replicator she looked at Paris.

"Tom how do you work this thing I want some caffeine and what is taken Kara and Harry so long I got the analysis done three hours ago."

"You just hit this button and tell it what you want and it will make it for you instant coffee or whatever. Kara and Harry sometimes get carried away you might want to just give them some time alone."

Abby told it what she wanted and she pulled out an energy drink.

"That is totally cool tom what do you mean carried away like they do it a lot or something.

"Tom yeah they do."

I tapped my comm. Badge "Tom is the analysis of the chemicals ready I am going to need you and Torres to meet us at voyager we need to find some replacement parts for voyager and you're not talking to Abby about Harry's and I extracurricular activities are you?"

Tom smirked and looked at Abby. "Sometimes I hate that she is a Jedi and can read my mind and thoughts."

Abby laughed "a Jedi thing right "

Tom nodded and tapped his comm. badge "No of course not Grand Master. Abby just finished her work and we are taking a break and we are ready to go meet you at the Voyager Landing Pad"

I nodded and rolled my eyes at Harry "Right Tom Sure just meet Harry and I here Bring Abby and Mc Gee here too"

Torres, tom and Abby and McGee arrived

Torres crossed her arms "the damage is repairable but we will be hard pressed to find some of these materials here unless you know where there is a ship building place Kara or some dealers for parts or we could just replicate them all. "

"B'lanna I grew up here I am quite familiar if there are any dealers or ship building places Torres. Why don't you come with Harry and I and we will go to where some olds shipyards are that are abandoned and get some of these parts. Did you or Harry copy them w your tricorder."

Harry "I did" he showed b'lanna the parts.

Kara let's take a transport into town and I will get us there."

Tom looked at me "Grand master where do you want Abby and I to go or mc gee?"

"Kara Abby the analysis you did on those crystals take those findings into engineering and use it to recycle the dilithum and repair the warp engines. And replenish sick bay we should keep this ship ready in case we need to go somewhere again."

Abby saluted, "yes Grand master right away ma'am."

Harry put his arm around my waist and guided me to the transport.

Torres looked at me "Kara are you sure about this that we can find these parts around here?"

"I'm really sure Torres this place we are going to I think it will be our only trip we need to go on to find the stuff."

We walked to the transport and I programmed the transport to take us to lakeside shipyard.

"Just set back and enjoy the ride guys."

The transport stopped and I nodded at everyone to get out. I sent the transport back and told it to come back for us in 6 hours.

Harry held my hand as we walked thru the parts he pulled out his tricorder "Kara here is one of the parts we need "

B'lanna Starfleet don't stand there just pick it up.

"Torres you're not the boss around here anymore stop it"

I looked at Harry and Torres "guys let's not fight we need to pick up this stuff and get back before"

Harry looked at me "Kara what do you sense? I feel it too someone was following us here."

"Harry I think an old friend of mine is about to resurface Karaleigh she was cloned of me by my stepdad before dad killed him she isn't far from here."

"Torres you and Tom get the parts and take the transport back Kara and I are going to stay here."

"Starfleet you're not just dismissing us"

"Yes we are Torres Harry hand her your tricorder we will go."

Harry took my hand and I teleported to where I sensed Karaleigh we materialized with our lightsaberes ignited standing back to back.

Karaleigh moved on Harry. I stepped in to block her slash and spun and tripped her up. Karaleigh shoved me back and I blocked it.

"You're not going to beat me Karaleigh your me so we are evenly matched and my Harry is my equal to so you're a bit outnumbered."

Karaleigh we will see about that you two are just the same separated your nothing unless your joined. You don't realize the true powers lie within the darkness of yourself."

"Right Karaleigh sure well your wrong. The power of the Force comes from around us and within us not the darkness."

Harry nodded at me we attacked Karaleigh from the side and the back she spun to attack me Harry blocked her and then I spun when she attacked Harry and blocked her attack on him.  
I tossed her back and shoved her against the wall Harry held her there with the Force.

Torres looked at Tom "I have a notion tom of not obeying her what if it's something her and Starfleet can't handle?"

Tom looked at Torres, "if you want to live maybe we should let her and Harry handle it. With her husband's tricorder I think we got all the things we needed. Maybe we should go back and get started I don't want to get on Kara's bad side Torres besides her and harry have that Jedi thing they can fight together them two and Kara's volatile temper might just be enough to finish whatever she said was after us and they can teleport back it's not like that the need the transport."

"Tom I still don't like it Janeway told us never to leave any friends behind and I am not about to leave Starfleet behind."

Tom looked at Torres , "okay b'lanna I know it's your klingon Warrior side talking but she and Harry have gotten out of tighter spots before. But I get the feeling she is going to want us to go on back and start on the ship that is what she told us to do. She inadvertently gave us orders to do so "

I teleported to b'lanna's side "B'lanna Tom Is right. Harry and I got it under control take the transport back we will make it back to the academy I promise. Just get the ship fixed this foe is beyond you two only Harry and I can fight her Torres. I know your warrior and Starfleet side are what's controlling you right now but as Jedi we are the only ones that can understand how Karaleigh is fighting and what she is doing blasters and phasers will be useless against her.

Karaleigh slashed at Harry. Harry blocked her and shoved her back he lifted karaleigh up and tossed her hard against the wall she deflected it back at Harry. Harry fell into it

Kara winced and hit her knees "Harry hang on I am on my way"

B'lanna Kara are you okay you look horrible what is wrong?"

"My clone attacked Harry and he is weakening our powers are joined together I feel what he feels and vice versa Torres don't argue just go I need to help him."

"Torres ok Kara we will come on Tom"

Abby was back at the academy she walked up to Tim "something is wrong Tim Kara and them should be back by now what if they got in trouble.

Tim looked at Abby "Abby don't flip I am sure they are fine."

"Tim tapped his com badge Tim to Kara come in"

"What is it Tim "

"Are you okay? Abby is worried."

"The parts are on their way back but Harry and I are not coming back right away."

"Abby Tim I knew it Kara and Harry are in danger."

"Abby we just ran into an old friend she is easily taken care of. Kim out"

I teleported to Harry's Side and shoved Karaleigh back Harry met my eyes we healed each other with our thoughts without touching each other. "One more attack from behind should do it Harry" I nodded at him.

I came at my clone from the front and slashed into her stomach and chest. Harry moved at her from behind and slashed her in the back and lobbed her head off. She fell to the ground.

I fell down and winced Harry kneeled beside me "Kara what is it."

"Harry I just got a little lightheaded is all I haven't ate anything and I think I felt when my clone died that is why I feel so disconnected."

Harry helped me up "Kara why don't we go back to the chalet I will get you some rest and something to eat. Then I will heal you and hopefully help you feel better." Harry winked at me.

Harry picked me up and supported me as he teleported us back to the chalet. He laid his hands on my chest and back and snuggled close to me lying on our bed and healed me. I snuggled close to him and hugged him as he held me close. I felt his healing power transfer from him to me.

"Now I will make you some of your favorite meal to eat Kara and then I will go help the others fix the ship then I will come back to you. You need to get yourself healed put yourself in a healing trance and then I will wake you up when your meal is ready love."

Harry traced my hips and side "Rest sweetie I will put your favorite meal on to it and I will get the ship repaired. Then I will come back to you."

I sighed and laid down on my side of the bed putting myself into a Jedi healing and rejuvenation trance and I fell asleep.

Harry started the chicken tenders and baked macaroni and cheese in the oven. He timed it and walked to where voyager was.

Abby ran to Harry "Kara is she alright Harry."

Harry looked at Abby, "relax Abs she is home resting and rejuvenating and healing herself I need to go check on her in about an hour. How are the ship repairs coming along?"

Tom looked at Harry "We just about have it done this one part the computer isn't compatible with it I think it's a old nacelle that isn't use to the bio neural circuitry voyager has Harry think you can fix it genius." Tom Muttered sarcastically.

"Tom Shut it remember who is the more powerful one now"

"What are you going to do Harry toss me or shove me against the wall your wife is ill and your all of a sudden out of sorts. What came into you when you and Kara were fighting? Harry I think Kara's personality is moseying its way into yours Harry more then you realize. You're not the same guy you were on voyager 12 years ago Kim."

"Tom just stop yes I might have changed but I have became stronger cause of it and yes I know I can fix this part of my force gift is knowing how things works so step aside Paris. Yes Kara's and my personality sometimes do come out in each other its part of our bond."

I teleported to where Tom and Harry Were "Guys stop this it isn't helping me getting well any you two fighting are driving me up a wall. Harry just get it fixed and tom I thought you lost the attitude cause of Janeway and you got your commander rank back. Stop the attitude Tom and Harry chill."

Harry stepped aside and looked at Tom. "Sorry tom I did get a little aggravated. "

Tom looked at Harry "Your forgiven Harry I do take your gift for granted and I didn't mean to bust on you about your personality changing I like this more assertive part of you."

Harry touched the nacelles and changed the wiring and updated the programming on the ships computer to accept the new nacelles and put the wiring together.

Kara woke up and turned the tenders and the baked macaroni and cheese and set it on the stove.

Harry walked into the chalet "Kara get back to bed I was just coming home I got into an argument with Tom and some of the new parts weren't compatible I had to rig the computer to take them and update the files to make it compatible and fix it."

Harry flipped the tenders over and put them on to heat up a little more.

"Kara I feel terrible for what I did to Tom I more or less told him off and he ticked me off and I let my temper get the best of me today and I let your strong assertive personality take me over in that fight. This was wrong of me. "

I pulled Harry to me and ran my hands down his back and chest. I unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled it off "Harry I know all about your fight with Tom I teleported there to break it up and I am feeling better Harry let eat then have some fun I smirked. If Paris don't like you assertive personality he just needs to realize your married to me and its part of both of us and I want to tell you something Harry I want you to take more responsibility with the academy. I can't run it all by myself you need to take some initiative to lead it to in case I don't recover next time my love."

Harry put some chicken tenders and macaroni on my plate and on his.

"Kara don't talk like that you have no way of knowing when the Force is going to call you from this world and don't scare me like that Kara. I would be lost without you. Don't give me what I think you were. Going to say. You were going to say that your dad lost Mara and moved on that I could learn how to as well."

"Harry you are right I was going to say that but the fact is dad eventually retired and found happiness with someone else but still Harry somehow all my close calls I have survived and healed myself or you healed me it might not always work that way we are not invincible harry. "

I poured Harry and I some blue milk and swung in beside him "obi wan sure he knew when he was going to die I am not saying I am seeing it myself yet but eventually my luck and the Force will see when its fit for me to ascend like Yoda did. We ate in silence for a few minutes he was watching me.

Harry finished dinner and pulled me into his lap "Lets lay down I will heal you" he smirked

"Don't get any ideas Kim. Lets lay down in the bedroom first I pulled him into the bedroom. I pushed him down on the bed and straddled him I unzipped his jumpsuit and ripped it off digging my nails into his chest. Now that twins are old enough let's try for another one."

Harry pushed me off him "Kara not right now we said after Luke and Harry jr were training age and knights we would try again. besides you don't want to exert yourself when you're just healing he smirked at me. He untied my robe and pushed it off I had on a bra top and shorts under it. "If you let me undress you and hold you close I might be able to heal you better." He winked at me. We both preferred to sleep with nothing on. So he pulled off my sleep shorts and bra top and tossed it on the floor on top of his jumpsuit.

We lay undressed in bed and harry held me close against him. I felt his healing presence fill me and strengthen me. I sighed and laid my head on his chest as he traced the markings on my back and stomach I sighed "Harry love don't start anything just hold me. I moaned as he found the ones that arouse me the most. He traced them with his fingertip then his nails I moaned louder "Oh Harry"

"Harry smirked "are you sure you don't want to do anything Kara. I can tell you're turned on darling."

I rolled over and straddled him "Maybe once won't hurt I went down on him he arched his hips up to meet mine and pushed into me slow and deep.

"Feel good my love he smirked"

"Very good Harry" I dug my nails deeper into his chest then I stopped and looked at him "Harry I am trying to talk serious here can you stop thinking with your body one minute and sex this is something we need to talk about. Stop changing the subject."

I rolled off him and faced him on my side.

"Kara I know I need to face reality but you always seemed to come out of things. You never seem to stay down for long and I got use to you stepping up. my powers instead of growing stronger like yours mine has seemed to fade and I doubt myself more since that night Petra and I slept together. My strength and power seemed to fade after that. Except my healing grows stronger I can heal you now without even touching you I just look at you and your healed. " HE absently traced my face and my side and stomach as he rolled over to face me and pull me against him.

I relaxed leaning into him and traced his back Harry sighed "Harry you need to stop doubting yourself you screwed up you slept with your best friend mistakes happen. sometimes it just happens naturally. you have strong feelings for each other they will surface. But you two weren't yourself that night either. Move past it realize it's the past Harry. Once you stop doubting yourself your powers will improve and your insecurities will fade. The reason your healing improves is that you use it a lot. The more you use the other powers you have the more it will strengthen start by forgiving yourself then go to Petra and ask her to forgive you I already forgave you for it the night it happened love.

Harry looked at me and got out of bed crossing his arms he pulled on his robe and boxers and pants "I think I might go over and tell her I beat myself up over it. And ask her to forgive me and I know Kara I just don't want to lose you and when your double attacked you like she did and you nearly died. I want to help you with the academy but I am afraid of failure."

"That is the real issue isn't it why you don't assist me at the academy you think you will look like a failure compared to me. That is why you only want to do fights when I am with you. Harry you were called to be a grand master. You were called into it just like I was. You were chosen to be my equal and partner in this venture I would 't doubt that you don't even realize your complete potential yet."

Harry rolled over to face me "I do understand that Kara but I don't want to look second compared to you my dear. "You won't baby once you overcome your insecurity you have the potential to be just as powerful as me or more. Just cause you screw up once isn't the end of the world you won't lose your powers cause of that is just a myth. Your powers will still stay as long as you overcome your insecurities and realize that you didn't lose it cause of that its only in your mind. The hardest part will be forgiving your own self. "

Harry if it makes you feel better I will walk to Petra and Chakotay's house with you and wait outside if you want me too."

"Thanks Kara I would like that." We walked to Petra and Chakotay's apartment. Holding hands Harry drew strength from me.

"Harry I think we are walking from the frying pan into the fire I can feel their anger from out here. I said

Petra and Chakotay's apartment

Chakotay looked at Petra how you could sleep with him "You control yourself better then that wasn't I satisfying you enough?"

"You told me before that I was your only one that you weren't that person anymore. "

"Chakotay I wasn't myself then Kara's double took me over with her mental abilities it caused us both to lose control and I encouraged him it wasn't his fault. It was all mine. I shouldn't have encouraged him but I didn't have good control of myself I know that isn't a excuse."

Chakotay shot back "No it isn't maybe you shouldn't go to him anymore or talk to him if you can't keep yourself under control and you should apologize to him and Kara."

Petra looked at chakotay "Tiger your right I should"

Harry looked at me "Kara maybe we should go home and come back after they cooled down a bit"

I squeezed Harry's hand "we came too far to turn back now my love. Let's go in why there pausing for a breath or two I get the feeling Petra wants to respond and apologize to both of us."

We walked up to the door and knocked on the apartment. Sekky got the door and bowed.

"Grand masters what are you two doing here. "

"WE came here to see your parents can we talk to them a second" Harry asked

Sekky looked at harry "Sure grand master right away"

Sekky walked to the bedroom "Mom dad someone is here to see you its Kara and Harry I am going to go work with Emma."

"Chakotay "Sure Sekky go on ahead tell Kara and harry to wait a minute.

Sekky walked out "mom said have a seat her and dad will be out in a second I have a training date with my padwan see you all soon." Sekky bowed and left. We set down on the couch Harry draped his arm around me. I am glad you came kar ."

Petra came in with her head wet from the shower and a robe draped around her jumpsuit

"Hey Kara what is going on" she set on the chair across from us

Harry looked at Petra "I want to apologize for sleeping with you I let myself lose control. I want to apologize to you and chakotay." Chakotay I am sorry for cheating on your wife. I shouldn't have I have been beating myself up for it since that night."

"Chakotay walked out and leaned on the chair behind Petra with his arms crossed " Your forgiven Harry just don't let it happen again okay."

Petra held up her hand to stop Harry's rambling "No Harry I am the one that should apologize I lead you on and encouraged you and I forgive you for it. I also have something to tell you Harry I did it as ,as revenge" Petra started to cry as she trailed off.

"Kara revenge for what?"

Petra glared at me and shot back "You know what don't play dumb kara I know you to well and this is between Harry and I it don't concern you. You always had his heart to begin with he told me you reminded him of Janeway when he first met you."

"From when Chakotay and I slept together that is part of the reason this revenge is for and what else"

Chakotay looked at me "Kara cause I forced myself on her a week after that. I raped her. So she has every right to be mad at me or be aginst me."

Petra looked at Chakotay "Chakotay your right I don't deserve you just leave me alone."

Suddeny my danger sense awoken. I sensed another time traveler like myself passing thru time I ran to the window and opened it up "Petra Harry get yourselves to safety quick."

"No way Kara I am not letting you go out there alone"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Time's Enemy

Harry looked at me Kara what is it? You look upset and I just felt you tense up what is wrong? Harry started massaging my shoulders. "Your shoulders are very tense right now. Do not flip out. Just tell me."

"Harry we need to get back to the time ship or the chalet now someone is coming and I don't want to tangle with him right now it's an old enemy of my mom and dad, mostly my mom. It's an evil time Lord a lot like Karaleigh we met last week and we had to kill. That nearly killed me.

This one is worse it's you from 5 years in the future. He bought his own time ship back and he is either after me or Petra he traced our time ship signal here. I don't know which or if it's both of us yet. He might be after chakotay because he is standing in the way of his and Petra's happiness I don't know if I am strong enough to take him."

Harry pulled me close. "Kara you the grand master the strongest Jedi of the order you had your Time powers 9 years. your more than a match for him and you can control yours and you don't abuse it and use it for the wrong reason's either. How did you know it was him?

"Its part of my time powers Harry. I can sense when another time lord for Good or for evil is around and it felt like you but not you. A darker evil you that is after us he is evil. Harry only other time power users can take him. so that leaves me or Petra. You and Chakotay have a part of them cause of us but your powers are a stretch of our own that we share with you. Chakotay and you can't take him alone. Petra or I would have to be with you because our powers are equal to his."

"Harry more like your equal to him Kara I am still your husband this year and the future you saw was five years from now. either him or Petra or you do something to trigger that."

"Kara I know how it's triggered its Petra she is feeling down and empty and worthless which pushes chakotay away. causes you to fall for her and be there for her Chakotay kills me or you do. We have to take steps to stop that."

Harry Kara we can't just go up to Petra and juxtaposition her for something we don't even know if she is the trigger. You know as a time lord you adopted the no interference policy. "

"But just not the future only the past Harry. It's not written in stone yet the future is always changing by our choices it might end up no future for any of Starlight academy if we don't get to work now. Harry just trust me take my hand I will show you."

Harry and I teleported two months back

Two months ago

Harry looked at Petra "Petra I forgive you for using me for revenge that is why I saved you"

"Harry just go away I don't need your help or sympathy Maybe I deserved to be raped I hurt you I hurt Kara and I hurt Chakotay the person I love most in this world besides my kids and you two are my two bet friends and maybe if I give myself over to him this will stop and I will deserve it"

"Harry and hurt yourself and your kids and the order come on Petra your talking crazy."

"No one deserves to be raped Petra no matter how much you screw up." Chaktoay said and tried to comfort her

Petra ran away and hid down near the lake near the cabins. She thought this_ is my entire fault if I wouldn't have given into my revenge instincts to hurt Kara and Harry and Chakotay like they hurt me this wouldn't have happened this is my entire fault I am going to give myself to him when he returns back from his own time again to attack us again"_

Harry and I teleported back to the Present Day Academy

Present Day

"See harry she bought the blame on herself which caused her to lose her nerve and muchness and it in turn started a downward spiral if we don't get her to stop it. It will happen again she internalized it and let it tear her up and destroy her inside. This caused her to kill me and kill you. In this parallel world she will be in and where Harry is from in the future. Until she forgives herself for it we won't have our Petra back she will be half a Petra.

"Kara just how did you know this?"

"Harry when Petra flipped out that day she slept with you. Remember I disappeared a few days with Chakotay.

"Yeah Kara I thought you were sick or helping chakotay with something what did you two do?"

"Harry Chaktoay and I went forward in time and traveled to this parallel universe five years from now and we saw this happen. We went backward and saw when it happened and forward to see the worse part of it. When the academy is in shambles and torn apart."

"What would Petra need to do to stop this Kara we can't interfere with her destiny"

"Harry that is the point we can't we can nudge Petra to do it but we can't Force her or do it for her. She has to come to the resolution on her own."

"If she does will the timeline return to normal and that future we saw won't happen."

I looked at Harry and crossed my arms "It's hard and difficult to see Harry but if she does not kill him she will become the Petra we saw in the future where she don't care about anything and just let any guy do what they want to her."

Harry looked at me and looked like he was about to get angry or cry. "Which means she will go back basically to the life of a prostitute like Watto did to her when she was a teen. Kara we can't let that happen to her again."

"Harry its true and I know you care for her an love her a lot so do I but she has to chose her own life we can't direct it for her she is in control of her own destinies"

"I just hope she makes the right one" Harry thought

"Harry you think loud" I sent to him

Outskirts of the academy

Dark Time Master Harry Landed his ship and cloaked it he nodded at his two companions and gave them pictures of Petra and myself. He looked at them and said

"Spread out until you find a sense of someone that has abilities there should be two women near this academy that have abilities time travel abilities. One is there leader they have a time ship like ours but it's hidden like this and cloaked so we can't find them and track them."

Lilly looked at Harry "Master how will we find them if these pictures aren't up to date?"

Gillian exchanged looks with Lilly then looked at Harry "She is right Master Kim how?"

"There is a sense that all we time lords good or evil are connected. We know when one is near I should be able to sense Kara and Petra both. one of you might cause Gillian I know you are one cause that is why I picked you for this mission Lilly is expendable"

Lilly looked at Harry "Thanks a lot master for the vote of confidence I guess the lovemaking we shared for three nights in a row means nothing to you." She waved her hand to toss Harry into the wall

Gillian glared at Lilly "he made love to me last night I thought I was yours Harry your equal the only one that can stand up to you our powers together. We are a lot like the way you and your ex wife were we were bonded before we left our Earth. WE are married and bonded now too."

Harry shoved Lilly back. Lilly shoved Harry against the wall and lifted him in a force strangle

Harry blocked it and deflected it back at her Lilly gasped for air. Harry disarmed Lilly and destroyed her crimson lightsaber by crushing the warming crystal and binding her Harry held Lilly and lifted her up on a limb and nodded at Gillian to move into position to kill her

" Gillian is my choice go and find them Gillian if Lilly moved to fight don't stop her right now Kara is my focus we eliminate her the rest should be a piece of cake.

"Lilly what if I eliminate you first for taken my boyfriend's Heart I don't care if he was yours first. She pinned Gillian hard against the tree. Crushing her windpipe with her fingers Gillian tossed Lilly and pinned her down with the Force. And ignited her lightsaber shoving it into Lilly back and thru her stomach and Lilly vanished.

Harry looked at Gillian. "Nice work my dear now you're my only one and consider yourself an official Dark Lord you killed who I needed you to. Now let's go and get them. I will go with you I can be like my loser double enough to fool people but you might be hard to pass for Kara unless you have a way of hiding yourself or projecting a image from the picture I had given you. "

Gillian ran her hand down Harry's chest slowly unbuttoned his button down form fitting shirt that showed his muscles thru it. "Don't you want to make love to me as myself first?" Gillian Smirked and traced his muscles. Harry moaned "You do have a point Lets worry about that later. Gillian shall we go to our bedroom and celebrate he smirked I know what fights do to you and I it arouses us shall we give into it my love"

Gillian looked at Harry "Of course my love I thought you would never ask. I am aroused more then you realize Harry darling"

Harry looked at her "I am sure Gillian as a matter of fact I am very aroused he moaned and ran his hands under Gillian's Robe and caressed her stomach and chest. Kissing her chest and stomach and neck up and down.

Gillian Looked at Harry and moaned loudly she ran her hands underneath his unbuttoned black silk Shirt ripping it off. Caressing his bare chest and digging her long black fingernails into his chest. Dark Harry moaned and pushed Gillian against the wall pulling off her robe and pushing against her. She reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his black leather pants and pulled them off tossing them to the side. Harry pulled off Gillian's skin tight shirt and caressed her stomach and chest he pulled off her pants and bra top and tossed them on the floor in a pile. "Oh Gillian" he pushed hard into her hard and rough and fast. "Is that to rough for you"

Gillian Smirked "I like it rough. I can do anything you want me to my love I Just gives me a few minutes to concentrate after we are done here."

Gillian pushed Harry against the wall guiding his hips into her. "The Rougher the better my love." She kissed him hard and passionately pushing him into the bedroom on the ship and falling down on the bed pulling him on top of her.

Harry pushed her down on the bed and thrusted deeper into her and straddling her "I wouldn't dream of interrupting this darling. " he moaned "you are so much better then Kara ever was. She didn't like it rough and she always had to be on top you let me be on top he smirked."

Gillian moaned loudly "that is why you had me killed her" She raked her nails down his back and arched up to meet him HE pushed into her deeper and rougher caressing her stomach and chest.

"Yes that is part of the reason Gillian the most of it was she kept trying to woo me and change me and she would't give into her darkness it's that Skywalker blood in her. We could have been powerful like you and I am my love. but she wouldn't let her dark side out to play. Which was what I liked her fiery temper and passion and power. IF it wasn't for her I would never understand the scope of my powers and what I could do with them."

Gillian relaxed against the pillows and sighed sleepily but contented "Harry smirked you're not tired are you yet."

"Gillian Master I would need some time to change my Dark black hair and brown eyes to red hair and green eyes if we want to make our move tonight we have to get started before Kara realizes we are here."

Dark Harry reached out with the Force "Gillian it's too late she sensed us as soon as we landed we need to either make the move tonight or early in the morning to catch her by surprise. When she isn't expecting us. Go ahead and make the preparations to change your image and project Kara's personality over yours at least until she tries to make the move on us."

Harry got off her and pulled his dark black robe over him he combed his hair and slicked it back as opposed to his spiky unkempt long hair look.

Gillian concentrated on Kara's photograph imagining her red hair over her long dark raven locks and closed her eyes projecting Kara's blue green eyes over hers. As she opened them and looked into the mirror. She projected that image out and in her thoughts. Using her force sorcery.

"Harry what do you think?" Gillian walked over and touched Harry's chest tracing his muscles. She untied his robe and caressed him Down to his hips she moaned Brushing and pushing against him. He moaned loudly and pushed against her hips untying her robe you're wearing nothing underneath expecting something when we get back. What If I told you I wasn't either" Gillian's eyes twinkled and she smirked. "How do I look?

"Maybe I am maybe I am not. You must be too if you're wearing no clothes either under your robe as well. Easier access I suppose " , He winked at Gillian; Gill the Force illusion is perfect you look just like her. Now you just need to hide your dark Force power with Kara's good power. Do you have a lock on her yet?" HE adjusted his robe around him and adjusted himself. Harry and Gillian re tied their robes tightly.

"Harry I am trying but its hard she keeps her powers and temper under wraps. I might just have to study her first and not jump in yet see where her powers come from and how she uses them. I might trail her a few days if that is okay with you darling. You look enough like him but I think his hair is a little shorter you might need to cut yours a little even though I like it long. Problems Harry you can't be right now"

"What if I am? Harry sighed its agreeable Gill just don't lose yourself in it I like your dark evil passionate personality. Your Force sorcery is awesome. I might just say I let it grow long I got sick of it being short. I don't want to cut it if you like it long" Gillian smirked "I like running my fingers thru it and it gives me something to hold on to when we are making love." Gillian smirked.

Harry winked "When you're not digging your nails into my chest and back he smirked lets go pay a visit to our counterparts. We will observe for now before we make our move."

Dark harry grabbed Gillian's hand and teleported them both to the academy.

"We will come in below the radar lets go to the common hall. they will think we are new teachers for the academy this year. We won't reveal who we are until its time okay love. You can use your real name for now we aren't going to impersonate our counterparts yet we will blend in to academy traffic. I will just think of a name to call myself now."

I looked around in the office and out the window "Harry I sense something odd do you and I got an odd commutation from a husband and wife team that volunteered to teach here."

Harry looked at me "As a matter of fact I did oddely enough. Two new teachers Jedi masters sent us a communication they wanted to teach or Intern with us. I didn't know you were hiring two new teachers I thought we had all the positions filled. It was a husband and wife team that said they just arrived on Naboo a day or two ago."

I looked at Harry. "We do You and I are teaching Petra and chakotay are Keri is and Kris is taken your position over as security cause she wants to be home with Lucy and Adriana lets go introduce ourselves to them then."

Harry and I stepped out of my office and leaned on the railing Gillian looked up at me then Harry's double did I leaped down and Harry followed our silver capes flying behind us as we landed.

"Who are you" I landed in front of Gillian with my arms crossed. Harry had his hands on his hips his right hand near his lightsaber holster that was open.

"We are the new teachers that you asked for us to intern with you. My name is Jerry Kade and this is my wife Gillian. We want to intern with you and we spoke to someone that said you two allowed it. Her name was Kristina Stevens she said that you are willing to help us. She sent you two an email didn't you two get it?"

I glared at Kade "We Did Kade but we are not in the market for teachers right now we are all filled up a miscommunication must have arose but you're welcome to stay in town a few days and look around"

Harry looked at me and nodded to an empty room, we pulled the two in the dark classroom. Harry slammed the door.

"Dark Time lord Harry drop the act! You can't pull the wool over our eyes that easy" Harry glared at his double

Gillian looked at Harry "Honey I told you they wouldn't believe us."

Harry didn't stop. He stood strong and would not falter. "We are smarter than that you two. Why didn't you just come in and announce yourselves. my daughter did call us we did get your messages for both of us. but you must have used a mind trick on her to make her believe the new teachers we are hiring she knows as well as we do positions have been filled. By the council members."

Dark Harry looked at me "When did my double suddenly get so assertive. You disappoint me Kara you're finally letting him take control."

"Only cause I asked him to take more responsibility after your friend Karaleigh tried to take me out. She almost succeeded if it wasn't for Harry and my friends. Neither Harry nor I is over the other or taken charge as you say. Time lord you disgrace the title. We can't change anything or interfere in anything you can't change the outcome of the future it's not written yet and the past is the past I suggest you step away and not Force me and Harry to exercise our authority more then we have save us both time and tell us what you're up to.

I rested my hands on my hips Harry and I were standing with identical poses now.

"Harry my love" Gillian rested her hands on the table and looked at Dark Lord Harry. They are truly one look at them they mirror each other's stances and personality it's extraordinary.

Harry looked at them "Let me explain even though you two might not understand it its different from sith bonding. its cause my wife and I were married once on voyager and about 5 years ago now Kara and I were bonded we became one our personalities and skills are inseparable we share all things from our personalities to sparring styles. For life nothing can separate us. If you reach out to nudge one of us when we fight you can't distinguish one of us from the other. even now people associate one of us with the other we are always together. We fight a blur one of us falls into the others path when we attack. One of us anticipated the others danger and went after them or anticipates what our wife or husband does next.

Gillian looked at Harry "so in a sense you're saying that if we cripple one of you during combat it would hurt both of you?"

I picked up on Harry's thoughts and sent to him "Harry don't challenge them not in the academy if we challenge them we will take it outside the academy grounds. It would be too dangerous."

"We can beat them Kara we are stronger than them we have been bonded longer they were just bonded in the Sith sense."

"We are not going to tell you that you will just have to find out" I glared at Dark Lord Harry if you want to challenge us we will teleport somewhere else we aren't going to fight in the middle of a academy classroom."

Gillian "Such bravado Grand master wonder if your all talk or not?"

Harry glared at his double "Your little masquerade wouldn't have worked if you were going to pass for me you would have needed to be thinner and cut your hair a little shorter. you really thought you two could fool any of our council members they know us to well. You can't alter views to fit facts they know us here they would see right thru your disguises. Gillian wouldn't pass for Kara because she isn't as powerful as Kara is and the only way you could have even passed for us was if you killed one or both of us Kara would regenerate and change I wouldn't have. We are up on your game guys why don't you tell us what you're after."

I gave Harry a warning look "Harry calm down" I sent to him and narrowed my eyes.

"Will you two excuse us a minute" I nodded at Gillian and Dark Lord Harry

I teleported Harry to my office "Harry will you stop bating them when I told you I wanted you to be more assertive I didn't want you to attack them verbally."

Harry looked at me "Kara I only said what you were thinking inside your head we can't just come out and tell them we know there game. That whole Time lord non interference thing would come into play. where they cannot know that we know what their plan is we just need to get Petra to forgive herself and fight off them so we can stop that possible future from happening how else can I bait them to attack one of us to make their move on us. Surely if Gillian attacks you or me it will alert Petra"

I rested my hands on my hips "Harry we can't push Petra to do this I told you she has to come to the attack on her own she is in tune to you well" "Too well" I muttered under my breath especially since you two slept together once or twice."

Harry glared at me "Kara it was once you slept with chakotay twice you don't see me getting pissed off I heard what you thought Kara."

Gillian looked around "My Lord" she pulled Harry against her caressing his bare chest and stomach under his robe. "We will have some fun later especially if we fight Harry you know how that arouses me so much for their perfect bonding and marriage they argue a lot."

Kristina walked over to them "Gillian, Kade I assume you found my parents are they going to let you in on the academy you two would be a great asset.

Gillian turned on Kristina and shoved her back Kristina acted fast and deflected the shove. She had her lightsaber out blocking Gillian and Harry's twin lighting back at them.

Dark Harry came behind her and conked her over the head with a lightsaber handle Kristina ducked and rolled out of the way and crouched tossing them hard into Kara and Harry as they arrived Harry neck pinched them and I pinned Dark Harry to the wall.

"Harry take them to the brig." I walked over to Kristina and checked her over you okay Kris?"  
Kristina looked at me "Yea mom I am fine"

I ran my hand over her body checking for any injuries "Kris your good shape and you really think fast there you were pretty quick on the defense."

"Dad taught me well mom I am glad you're finally encouraging him to go out on his own and become stronger he has great potential mom he never uses it How come I didn't realize that was Dad's double when they came thru the gates mom?"

"That is what I tell him Kris and I finally made him become more assertive to. Kris you were mind tricked. Your dad's double brainwashed you making you think he was a possible teacher. As soon as you saw him he planted it in your head again who he was didn't dad tell you to keep your mind shield up?"  
"Mom he did I just was busy looking and was distracted by their lack of clothes they had just there robes on and boots no jumpsuits or nothing do you and dad walk around like that at night or during the day?

"Only when we are at home by ourselves. Kris doesn't you and Pat walk around like that?

"Pat does he walks around in his boxers no shirt I sometimes walk around with just a bra top and pants on but I am always covered."

I looked at Kris and pushed her behind me "Kris look out" I stepped in front of Kris to block the lighting I deflected it then I felt a hand grip my neck and I fell down. Kris looked over at me and shook me awake "mom wake up" then Kristina felt a strong hand grip her and she suddenly teleported away with her hand over her mouth. Gillian grabbed me by the shoulder and bound me.

Petra stood up and woke with a start she jumped out of bed. She grabbed her robe off the foot of the bed.

"Chakotay looked at Petra "Petra what is wrong I was about to kiss you to wake you up and you woke with a start what is wrong?"  
"Chakotay its Harry and Kara there fighting then Kara I felt drop out of the force and I sensed Kristina and Harry's panic I need to go after them Chaktoay and fight it's the only way they will be safe and I get a feeling I can't explain Tiger tis like I need to fight them to be free of whatever has been eating me away inside I get the feeling if I Kill these two or at least Harry's double it will work okay and I will be myself again."

Chakotay Go Ahead lioness I won't interfere because it seems to me that you want to do this to come to terms with yours and Harry's affair so to speak.

I woke up and rubbed my neck and Kris rubbed her head.

"Mom what happened and where are we?"

"We are in the isolation Dorms. Gillian and Lord Harry attacked us in the classroom. We are on the third floor and I hear Gillian and Harry whispering over there I can't feel the Force can you Kris?"

Kris looked at me "just barely oh great they got pets"

I looked at Kris. "Kris it's the ysalimiria they are Force sensitive but the Force I so strong in them it blocks even the most powerful Force users like us."

"Did Granddad run into them more than once? Is that how you knew what they were?"

"Yes but he told me how to fight them remember Kris when we put the force bubbles around us to protect ourselves or make us invisible in the Force"

"Yeah I do mom it was one of the First things you taught us."

"We enclose ourselves in a small Force bubble with ourselves and calls on the Force from the outside it will block there power enough to escape.

Kris looked at me and rolled her eyes "Mom how do you know it will work seems awfully odd to me that it would work. It's a long shot mom I hope your right."

"IT worked for your dad Kris I am sure it will work now be quiet and concentrate."

I shut my eyes and closed the area around me with a Force bubble and stretched it out till it covered Kristina and me.

Kristina and I moved thru past the Yslamairi and out of the room I nodded at Kris "We are good now let's go"

Kris looked at me "Mom you got out of the room and I feel the Force back but we didn't defeat them why?

"Cause dad told me if we used out power against them they would absorb it and it would be rendered useless give me your blaster."

Kris pulled her blaster out of her boot and I rigged it to overload and I tossed it in the room and placed our Force shields back up there was a flash of bright light and the room smelt faintly of acrid smoke and ozone.

Petra was darting thru the woods keeping herself hidden and blending in with the surroundings she found My footprints and Kris's she turned the corner and was met by some troopers that blurred the path.

Kris looked at me and whispered. Mom shouldn't we send out some sort of signal for Petra so she can find us she is on our trail I sense it but we are both still hidden."

"No Kris she will find us her skills are sharp and her husband is an Indian so she could track us if she wanted to. Besides I left her clues along the way a scuff here and some sticks and some rocks there she will find us I am sure"

Petra looked ahead and saw Kara's trail marks where she left a rock pile a stick pile and some slight slashes in trees. The sticks she followed as she tossed the troopers and slashed thru them.

Gillian looked at Dark Harry "she is on her way this should be a good fight"

Kris looked at me. "mom lets attack Gillian now the only one Petra needs to face is Dark Harry."

"Kris I am going to teleport you home when you get there talk to Dad and tell him where to find me I can win this fight. I don't want to risk you I will regenerate and heal you won't its part of my time lord power."

Kris looked at me "Mom I don't want to leave you even though you have that skill I don't want to leave you behind you have a academy to run and kids at home and family."

"Kris you do to just go you don't have the power only Keri and Zoe have it and Petra. You inherited your dad's skills you were always the one that favored him. Keri and Zoe favored me." I placed my hand on Kris's shoulder and teleported her back to the chalet.

Harry walked thru the chalet and saw Kris appear "Kris you alright is mom fine?"

"Dad she is she told me to tell you to go find her in the old forest near the old run down forest she is in a clearing she has to fight Gillian his new wife. Petra's fight is her husband your dark double that has double time lord power that he got from being your double and sleeping with mom in his world. Mom can weaken her but Petra needs to finish her."

"Then why does she need me Kris?"

"I don't know Dad she just told me to get you and Run."  
"Get home to Pat and I will teleport to Kara's side see what she wants."

"Dad I am not letting you go alone."

Harry pushed Kris behind him "Sometimes you are as stubborn as your mom but I can go alone Kris you have family and kids to go home too. I don't want to put you thru this it could be my death or your mom's I don't want you to witness that. Your Mom I am not worried about she can make it. I only have part of her power."

Kris pouted and walked home

Harry sighed and teleported to my side "Kara what do you need me to do?"

I looked at Harry "about time you arrived here Kim we need to keep Gillian and Lord Harry busy until Petra gets her bearings situated and goes into attack mode"

"How do you suppose we do that Kara?" he asked me

"We attack Gillian and Harry from behind we surround them and when we sense Petra we will step back okay handsome."

He smirked "Okay and we will have fun later after this will we?"

"Depends on how we handle this Kim you might get lucky. Also how wired up I get."

Harry nodded at me "Deal Shall we join."

"We shall" Harry and my eyes met we felt the power of our bond fill each of us up and we moved to attack.

Dark Harry looked at Gillian "they're coming the grand masters there joined Harry was right I can't tell one from the other."

Gillian tossed off her robe and stood in attack stance with just a bra top and pants. Harry shrugged out of his robe "Let's give them a fight Gil."

Dark Harry reached out his hand and brushed it against Gillian's as they joined.

Gillian moved to attack Harry and I we spun and blocked Gillian's onslaught. Harry tossed his double back. Gillian moved to block I shoved her back. Petra stood in the back watching them.

Harry looked at me "Kar one more blow Petra is here." Harry and struck at Gillian and disarmed her Harry pinned his double against the wall as I disarmed him. I nodded at Petra take Gillian from the back"

"Kara I am just suppose to fight Dark harry."

"Petra no you're not you fight them both there one like Harry and I are."

"I need chakotay if there joined."

"You need to do this yourself Petra chakotay can be there only if you need him will he join you this is your demons remember?"

Chakotay walked up to Harry and I "Grand Master can I at least stay with my wife she will learn how to deal with it on her own I will only step in if I need to." He looked at Petra and sent to her "Lioness you can do this I am here if you need me."

Petra looked at me "Kara I know that is why I am asking for you and Harry to step back and at least let Chakotay be here with me." She sent back to Chakotay. "Chakotay I know and I need to do this I know I do don't attack or move unless I tell you too. Kara is right I do need to fight this on my own."

Chakotay nodded "Lioness I will step back and let you do this."

Petra moved up and tossed off her robe and ignited her lightsaber.


End file.
